SNAPE, EL REGRESO
by bigi43
Summary: Hermione estaba felizmente casada con Ron Weasley, pero de pronto se apareció Snape... contiene Spoliers del septimo libro
1. Chapter 1

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Este fics contiene SPOLIERS DEL 7º LIBRO.

"Snape, el regreso…"

Prólogo

Harry supo la lealtad de su profesor de pociones el mismo día que lo vio morir, también se enteró del amor que le tenía éste a su madre, y el por que no podía mirarlo a los ojos, a sus dulces ojos, que eran los ojos de ella…Snape pagó su error, lo hizo con lealtad a Dumbledor, pero sobre todo lealtad al hijo de su amor, y lo pagó con la muerte, Harry hubiera dado todo por haberse enterado antes, por haber dado las gracias a su odiado profesor de pociones, lo que Harry Potter hizo por él fue dejar su buen nombre en lo más alto, ya que todos supieron que Severus Snape era leal a Albus Dumbledor, lo que nunca pensó Harry Potter es que tal vez tenía oportunidad de agradecerle una vez más…

Capitulo 1

Había pasado veinte años desde la muerte de Voldemort, estaban en el andén del expreso de Hogwarts, despidiendo a los alumnos que comenzaban primer año, pero ese año era especial ya que por primera vez, Hermione Granger, cumplía su sueño, a partir de ese día era la nueva profesora de pociones, sí, terminaba de confirmarle a McGonagal que aceptaba el puesto, Ron la había alentado, ella luego de ser auror por muchos tiempos junto a su esposo y a Harry Potter, había decidido que era más útil de profesora en Hogwarts…

-Granger, que suerte, tenerte como profesora, afirmó Hagrid al ir a buscarla al expreso,

-hola Hagrid, estoy emocionada, hacía tanto que no tomaba el expreso, tengo tantos lindos recuerdos, me acuerdo de los chicos, de las aventuras, fue una época tan linda,

-sabes, McGonagal está como loca, cuando supo que se quedaba sin Lupín en el cargo, y al no encontrar un reemplazo… creo que si tu Hermione no aceptabas…

-tranquilos, ya estoy aquí, sabes que mi duda era el tener una hija en el colegio…

-sabemos como eres tú, Granger, dijo Hagrid, rodando los ojos, también ya conocemos a tu hija y créeme, esa chica es igual a su madre…

Minutos más tarde…

-bienvenida a tu casa, dijo la directora dándole un caluroso abrazo a la castaña,

-te presento a los profesores, dijo Longobotton, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amiga,

-Nerville, me alegra verte, tantos años y sigues en herbología, dijo la castaña,

-es uno de nuestros mejores profesores y de los más antiguos, dijo Hagrid,

-antiguos a su edad, por Merlín que cosas dices, afirmó McGonagal,

Hermione estaba feliz, le encantaba estar en su antiguo colegio y le encantaba dar tareas y ordenar pociones, lidiar con los Slytherim, bajar puntos a las casas, reconocer a los estudiosos, dejarlos expresarse, -no, como Snape hacía con ella, pensó, una sonrisa se depositó en su cara, al recordar a su viejo profesor…

Capitulo 2

Los días pasaban y cada vez a Hermione le gustaba más estar en el colegio, a parte de poder ver a su hija Rose que ya estaba en segundo año, el estar entre alumnos rodeada de libros y enseñando a crear pociones, la hacía muy feliz,

Ella vivía en las mazmorras, en la antigua habitación de Snape, también usaba el escritorio, pero la castaña le había dado al lugar un toque especial, ya no era la zona más fría del castillo como antaño, sino que Hermione logró instalar una red de chimeneas que dotaban al ambiente de una calidez total,

-¿profesora Granger, se encuentra por acá?, preguntaba McGonagal, ni bien había ingresado a las mazmorras,

-sí, directora, dijo la chica saliendo de su escritorio,

-oh, Hermione, dejémonos de formalidades, que ningún alumno nos escucha,

-tiene razón, Minerva, sonrió la chica,

-¡que bonito has dejado el lugar!, tan distinto, a mí no me agradaba venir a las mazmorras, pero ahora…

-si lo viera el profesor Snape, dijo la castaña de manera inconciente riendo,

La cara de la directora cambió,

-tengo que hablarte de algo importante, Hermione, hemos decidido con Pomfrey que tú eres la persona justa para ayudarnos, dijo la directora notablemente consternada,

-Minerva, todo lo que yo pueda hacer por usted o por Hogwarts, cuente con migo,

-gracias linda sabía que no podía esperar menos de vos, es algo muy importante y secreto por ahora, pero creo que tú,

-ya Minerva, cuente con migo,

La directora sonrió, miró a su ex alumna, y empezó a hablar,

-tú sabes lo tremendamente inteligente que era Albus, dijo sonriendo,

-claro Minerva, ni que decirlo,

-de alguna manera, Dumbledor, ha logrado cosas que nadie más lo ha hecho, se trata de algo que él hizo antes de morir, y que lleva 20 años,

-no entiendo,

-lo sé, se trata de Severus Snape,

-el profesor, pero si él,

-sí lo se, él fue mordido por Naginni, Potter, lo vió, todos lo sabemos,

-sí, Harry estaba muy apenado cuando se enteró toda la historia del profesor,

-lo sabemos, sabemos que todos estuvimos en el funeral, que se depositó su cuerpo en una urna mágica para luego sepultarlo,

-¿sí pero que pasó, acaso robaron el cadáver del profesor?, preguntó la castaña,

-no, claro que no, es algo distinto, cuando íbamos a enterrarlo, Pomfrey se dio cuenta que había un pequeño signo de vida, y de inmediato lo mandamos a San Murgo,

-oh!! Dijo la chica, cubriéndose la boca con la mano,

-fue un shok, para nosotras, Hagrid y el director del hospital que somos los únicos que lo sabemos, ahora tú por supuesto,

-por Merlín, entonces no está muerto,

-definitivamente no, de alguna manera el veneno lo mantuvo con vida todos estos años, se alimentaba de forma artificial, pero estaba en estado vegetativo, hasta hace una semana,

-¿que? Preguntó la chica alterada,

-que hace una semana, Severus Snape, despertó, y el director de San Murgo dice que no puede tenerlo más en el nosocomio, así que con Pompy, decidimos traerlo a Hogwarts, y necesitamos que tú, Hermione en forma secreta vayas por él.

Capitulo 3

-que hace una semana, Severus Snape, despertó, y el director de San Murgo dice que no puede tenerlo más en el nosocomio, así que con Pompy, decidimos traerlo a Hogwarts, y necesitamos que tú, Hermione en forma secreta vayas por él.

Hermione estaba aturdida, no podía tener peor suerte, ir por Snape, era sabido por todos que el profesor la odiaba, ella afirmaba que lo hacía tanto como el propio Draco Malfoy, y ahora veinte años más viejo y vuelto a la vida de golpe, la elegían a ella para ir por él, -Merlín iba a ser una tarea sumamente desagradable, pensaba,

A pesar de todo ella no defraudaría a McGonagal así que se vistió y salió camino a San Murgo…

Había llegado con tiempo, el hospital lucía lúgubre, Hermione lo recordaba con dolor, ya que en algunas ocasiones había ido allí por la enfermedad de algún conocido, entró decidida…

-por favor, soy Hermione, Granger, vengo de Hogwarts, el director me espera,

-¡oh!, sí pase, dijo de inmediato la recepcionista,

La castaña entró y fue al premier piso, allí la recibió el director,

-gracias a Merlín que ya vino, esto se me sale de las manos ya no puedo evitar que los magos se enteren de su vuelta, y si lo hacen sería una catástrofe, no pudimos saber que fue lo que lo mantuvo vivo todos estos años, y todos creerán en una especie de vida milagrosa o resurrección de magia negra, nada mas falaz, dijo el hombre alterado,

-lo entiendo, cómo planean que me lo lleve, dijo tímidamente Hermione,

-pues tomará el tren de Hogwarts, dirá que es su esposo enfermo de algo contagioso, y si nadie lo mira de cerca no creo que lo reconozcan, después de todo ¡pasaron 20 años!, aseveró el director,

-¿entonces? Dijo la castaña,

-ya está en planta baja, solo vaya por él y lléveselo, Snape ya está al tanto del plan y que vendrán por él,

La castaña sonrió y se fue,

Cuando bajaba en el ascensor mágico, no podía evitar estar nerviosa, seguramente el humor de Snape era pésimo y se la tomaría con ella, pensó,

Al llegar al piso indicado vió a un hombre alto parado cerca de una ventana, con su habitual figura, su pelo negro grasiento, su túnica haciendo juego solo tenía un barbijo que no dejaba ver bien su cara,

-profesor Snape, dijo la castaña al estar frente a él,

El hombre se dio vuelta y la miró fijamente, hermione se puso colorada, como si tuviera 17 años,

-¡la sabelotodo Granger!, escupió el hombre con su cara de asco,

-soy Hermione Weasley, dijo furiosa,

-así que se casó con el inepto de Ron Weasley, dijo evocando una sonrisa sarcástica, lo justo eran uno para el otro, pero déjeme decirle Granger, el tiempo no la ha favorecido para nada, esta como decirlo, destruida,

Hermione lo miró con odio, quien se creía que era Snape para insultarla así, ¡además pasaron 20años! Entonces lo miró a la cara para devolverle el insulto después de todo él era un viejo de 65 años…

Pero Hermione se quedó muda, Severus Snape no había envejecido, Severus Snape tenía la misma imagen de antes, a pesar del paso del tiempo él seguía siendo un hombre de 45 años…

Capitulo 4

Pero Hermione se quedó muda, Severus Snape no había envejecido, Severus Snape tenía la misma imagen de antes, a pesar del paso del tiempo él seguía siendo un hombre de 45 años…

-vamos, le dijo la castaña sin vacilar, ya le cobraría todos los insultos, tenía que calmarse, era solo un favor que estaba haciendo a McGonagal, en cuanto llegara al castillo ya no vería más a Snape y ojala no lo volviera a ver, por otros veinte años más, pensó,

Snape tapó su cara con el barbijo y tomó a la castaña del brazo, jalándola hacia la salida…

-¿Qué hace?, ¿si usted no sabe a dónde vamos?, dijo la chica,

-no importa, no voy a permitir que me lleve como si yo fuera un enfermo,

Hermione resopló y paró un taxi, ambos subieron,

-hasta la estación de trenes, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo,

Hermione lo volvió a mirar alterada, pero no le dijo nada para evitar cualquier conversación se puso a mirar por la ventana,

Iba distraída cuando Snape dijo,

-deténgase, le dijo al chofer,

El hombre así lo hizo,

-pero ¿Qué pasa? Chillo la castaña,

Snape se acercó al oído de la chica, y le murmuró…

-mirá hacia aquella esquina, ¿ese no es Weasley con una mujer?,

La castaña miró desconcertada, sintió una puntada en el corazón, al ver a Ron besar a una rubia despampanante que Hermione conocía bien, era la secretaria de su esposo, tenía apenas 20 años, era una chiquilla…¿cómo Ron pudo hacerle algo así?,

-a la estación de trenes, dijo la chica en voz baja, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Severus no le dijo más nada, miró a Granger y la vió descompuesta, parecía mareada, pero ella no dijo nada,

-por fin llegamos, chilló Snape,

Hermione bajo del taxi y le pagó con dinero muggle, luego fueron a la estación y entraron al andén 9 ¾ , ambos subieron al expreso y se sentaron en uno de los compartimentos, el tren estaba lleno y pronto entró un pasajero a tratar de sentarse con ellos,

-disculpen, dijo, puedo sentarme,

-lo lamento, dijo Hermione, pero…

-el mago me parece conocido, dijo el hombre,

-lo siento dijo Hermione tratando de sacarlo del compartimento, es mi esposo y tienen una enfermedad contagiosa, disculpe,

-no se preocupe dijo el mago y se fue,

Snape empezó a reír, ¿por Merlín, qué mal gusto decir que somos…? No pudo terminar ya que entró otra persona,

-disculpe no puede entrar mi esposo está enfermo es contagioso, dijo la castaña,

-pero… tú no eres la esposa de Weasley, dijo el mago atónito, él no es Ron Weasley, afirmó,

Hermione se puso pálida, nadie había pensado que la reconocerían a ella, ahora que iba a decir…

-es que estor, divorciada de Weasley hace un tiempo, él es mi nuevo esposo,

El mago se fue horrorizado, estas brujas, ¿cómo podían cambiar así de marido?, dijo escandalizado,

-le hubiera dicho que su esposo la engaña con una mujer mucho más joven, después de todo es cierto, le dijo Snape ponzoñosamente,

Hermione echó un hechizo a la puerta, no dejaría entrar a nadie más, era un muy mal día, y el ver a Ron en esa situación había hecho que la castaña quisiera morir, al menos irse lejos… muy lejos de esos hombres…pensó…


	2. Chapter 2

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 5

Hermione echó un hechizo a la puerta, no dejaría entrar a nadie más, era un muy mal día, y el ver a Ron en esa situación había hecho que la castaña quisiera morir, al menos irse lejos… muy lejos de esos hombres…pensó…

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando su ex profesor la sacó de ellos,

-no entiendo, por que no vino McGonagal a buscarme y manda a una…

-¡Snape!, gritó Hermione, no voy a permitirle un solo insulto más por muy revivido que usted este,

-pues aparte de engreída resultó adivina, ¿cómo sabe que iba a insultarla?, iba a decir "manda a una ex alumna"

-pues se equivoca en todo Snape, soy p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r-a- de Hogwarts, no soy adivina y tampoco una engreída,

-¡Granger! usted es una engreída del momento que no quiere admitir que Weasley la engaña, además llámeme p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r Snape, ¡que no dormimos juntos!,

-por supuesto que no dormimos juntos, pero usted ya no es "mi profesor", y lo de Ron, mi m-a-r-i-d-o de seguro tiene una explicación lógica,

-ja, ja, ja, sería bueno que me cuente "esa explicación lógica, de los cuernos" así, si en algún momento la necesito la puedo usar, rió,

-no me molestaré, ya que no creo que la necesite, s-e-ñ-o-r S-n-a-p-e, rió esta vez la castaña,

Snape enfureció, que se piensa esa insolente que él no tenía vida social, acaso le costara un poco, a decir verdad luego de tanto tiempo sus pocas amistades…

Ambos se quedaron otro tiempo sin hablar, ya estaban por llegar a Hogwarts cuando al levantarse de golpe el hombre se mareo…

-¿Qué le pasa?, preguntó la castaña tratándolo de ayudarlo,

-no le importa, Pompy seguramente me ayudará, refunfuñó el hombre,

Hermione sacó la varita y le lanzó un hechizo para que se aligerase el cuerpo, así le fue más fácil guiarlo por el camino, ya que no había ni botes, ni thestrals, esperándolos…

-es una vergüenza, llega un profesor y no son capaces de recibirlo cómo se merece, refunfuñaba Snape,

-no es eso, s-e-ñ-o-r, es que nadie sabe que usted está vivo, cómo lo van a recibir si lo creen en una tumba,

Ambos se clavaron la mirada con odio,

-por fin llegamos y me libero de este loco, pensó la castaña,

-así Granger, que quiere liberarse de mí, y además me llama ¡LOCO!, grito Snape,

-USTED NO PUEDE LEERME LA MENTE, gritó la castaña,

-haré que la echen de Hogwarts por esto, p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r-a ja, gruñó,

-por fin llegaron, Severus, venían contentas McGonagal y Pomfrey,

Al llegar dónde estaba el hombre se abrazaron,

-por Merlín, ¡Sevi estas vivo!, dijo la medimaga ante la compasiva mirada del ex profesor, recién ahí al verlas tan viejas a las dos, Severus Snape entendió que había pasado mucho tiempo…

-me alegro de verlas, pero por que no mandaron a otra persona por mí,

-Granger es de nuestra confianza, además ella se ofreció, dijo extrañada McGonagal,

-muchas gracias profesora, le dijo Snape sarcásticamente,

-a propósito profesora de qué materia, Granger,

La castaña miró a McGonagal…

-pero como todo este viaje y no le dijiste Hermione, mira Severus tenemos la suerte de contar con una excelente profesora,

-tragalibros, refunfuñó el hombre,

-¡Severus!, lo reprendió la directora, GRANGER es una excelente profesora de POCIONES…

Capitulo 6

-pero como todo este viaje y no le dijiste Hermione, mira Severus tenemos la suerte de contar con una excelente profesora,

-tragalibros, refunfuñó el hombre,

-¡Severus!, lo reprendió la directora, GRANGER es una excelente profesora de POCIONES…

-imposible, dijo Snape,

-¿perdón?, dijo Hermione,

-¿cómo imposible? Dijeron McGonagal y Pomfrey juntas,

-ESO IMPOSIBLE, ELLA NO PUEDE DAR UNA MATERIA TAN IMPORTANTE, UNA MATERIA FUNDAMENTAL PARA LOS FUTUROS BRUJOS, DUMBLEDOR, JAMÁS, ESCUCHARON BIEN, JAMÁS LE HUBIERA OTORGADO ESA MATERIA, ES QUE A PARTE DE SER ¡MUJER! ES…ES…GRANGER, concluyó Snape,

- cálmese Severus, ¿usted quiere decir que nosotras las mujeres no podemos ejercer cargos de valía?, preguntó alterada McGonagal,

-no quise decir eso, Minerva, por supuesto tanto usted como Pompy, son excelentes en su trabajo, pero…

-no diga más profesor, vamos, entremos sin que nadie nos vea y vaya a la enfermería para que Pompy lo atienda,

-tubo un mareo, dijo Hermione a la medimaga,

-no fue nada, se apuró a decir Snape, -chismosa, le dijo dándose vuelta a la castaña,

-por Merlín Severus, estas actuando como un chico, le dijo la medimaga,

-yo mejor me voy, espetó la castaña ni bien entraron al castillo,

-gracias, profesora Granger, le dijo Minerva acentuando bien la palabra profesora,

El moreno carraspeó, p-r-o-f-e-s-o-r-a d-e p-o-c-i-o-n-e-s masculló,

-¿pasa algo, Severus?, preguntó la directora,

-nada, Minerva, no pasa nada, refunfuñó el hombre…

Hermione estaba abatida, venir de acompañante de Snape había sido demasiado para ella, todo le parecía increíble, el desgraciado estaba vivo, y encima parecía que veinte años no habían sido suficiente para dejarla tranquila, tal como cuando era su alumna el mal nacido parecía ser feliz, solo si ocupaba su tiempo humillándola, pero si él creía que por haber sido su profesor tenía derecho… estaba muy equivocado y ella se lo haría saber, que no se metiera con POCIONES, esa era su materia y no permitiría ni una mínima sugerencia, también pensó e Ron, seguramente esa chica era una compañera de trabajo, cuantas veces ella se colgaba así del cuello de Harry y no por eso…, pero no quiso seguir pensando, averiguaría bien lo del pelirrojo, seguramente el estar alterada por culpa del pelograsiento le hizo imaginar más de lo visto y con esta convicción se quedó dormida en su cuarto…

Mientras tanto…

En la enfermería Pomfrey le estaba haciendo un montón de estudios al profesor…

-realmente no entiendo Severus, tu cuerpo está exactamente igual a hace veinte años, para ti no ha pasado el tiempo, de alguna manera estos últimos años, tu organismo se congeló quedando sin envejecer,

-ya lo sé, no soy tonto, bufó el hombre,

Espérame que voy pos más pociones, quiero hacerte otros estudios, dijo la medimaga y se fue,

Los primeros minutos el ex profesor se quedó quieto en su camilla pero luego albardar tanto la medimaga decidió descansar, sí tenía sueño y no iba a dormir en esa incómoda camilla así que decidió ir a dormir a su antiguo cuarto,

Se condujo por todos los pasillos a la perfección y también con igual habilidad pudo pasar todas las contraseñas, hasta que llegó a su cuarto,

-¡mierda!, que decoración más horrible, pensó, ¡y qué calor!, mañana tendré que remediar todo esto, y sin más se metió del lado acostumbrado en su acostumbrada enorme cama, de inmediato se quedó dormido sin sospechar que no era el único que dormía en la gran cama…

Capitulo 7

-¡mierda!, que decoración más horrible, pensó, ¡y qué calor!, mañana tendré que remediar todo esto, y sin más se metió del lado acostumbrado en su acostumbrada enorme cama, de inmediato se quedó dormido sin sospechar que no era el único que dormía en la gran cama…

Ambos estaban en lados diferentes, auque cuando uno duerme siempre se mueve al menos, un poco,

Hacía mucho calor, Snape lo sufría horrores, además el haber estado tanto tiempo en terapia intensiva, desnudo, hacía que la ropa le molestara más de lo común así que el hombre dormido se fue despojando de todo primero se sacó el pijama, luego la chaqueta lo cual hizo con tantos movimientos que la castaña casi se despierta,

-por Merlín Ron, quédate quieto, susurró dormida la chica, el hombre refunfuñó y siguió dormido en slip, una hora más tarde el calor lo seguía abrumando y con una agilidad especial al poco tiempo lanzó el mismo a los pies de la cama,

Era una noche tormentosa, a la castaña las tormentas le daban miedo y como si fuera niña, se acurrucó en su compañero de cama al cual abrazó afectuosamente…

A las primeras horas del alba…

El calor ya era insoportable, Snape se despertó, al sentir unas manos rodeando su cuerpo empezó a gritar,

-¿quien está en mi cama?, gritó mientras hechizaba las antorchas y una intensa luz se instalaba en el dormitorio,

-por Merlín es un atropello, la cama es mía, gritaba la castaña que ya se había puesto de pie en la misma totalmente adormilada,

-Granger, está en paños menores, dijo ofuscado el hombre poniéndose de pié el también sobre la cama,

-por Merlín, gritó la chica, Snape esta desnudo, dijo tapándose los ojos con la mano,

El ex profesor saltó de la cama, y de inmediato se tapo sus partes con un almohadón,

-¿Cómo se atreve, Granger en mirarme estando desnudo?,

-¿Cómo se atreve usted a meterse en mi cama desnudo?, yo creía estar durmiendo con mi esposo,

-ya si debe hacer mil Años que no duerme con él,

-eso es problema mío, además usted es un aprovechado, por que si hay alguien que no duerme con una mujer hace veinte años ese es usted,

-no me haga reír Granger, antes de dormir con usted concientemente prefiero dormir con una…

-no blasfeme, depravado aprovechado, violador,

-pero está loca, qué dice, yo soy un caballero,

-que se acuesta desnudo en mi cama,

-es mí cama, mi pieza, mí habitación, las mazmorras son mi hogar,

-usted estaba muerto, ahora es todo mío,

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Snape fue a abrir cuando vió a la directora y a Pompey…

- ¿Severus, estás desnudo en el cuarto de Granger?,

-no digas eso Minerva, es mi cuarto, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados,

-se metió en mi cama desnudo, dijo la castaña sin poderlo creer,

-fue nuestra culpa, dijo Pompey, no le advertimos que usted Granger estaba aquí,

-que se vista y que se vaya, dijo la castaña muy enojada,

-ella no está mucho más vestida que yo, dijo el hombre señalándola mientras seguía cubierto con el almohadón, yo no me pienso ir de mi cuarto,

-¡YA BASTA!, ambos se visten y van a desayunar, antes que lo hagan los alumnos, recuerden que todavía no deben verte, Severus,

Hermione iba a decir algo pero cuando vió la cara de McGonagal prefirió no hacerlo,

Snape recogió su ropa con la varita y se metió en el baño, dejando atrás a la castaña,

-valla caballero, dijo la chica,

-Granger, esto va a ser duro, dijo Pompy,

-sí muy duro, reafirmó la chica…

Capitulo 8

Snape recogió su ropa con la varita y se metió en el baño, dejando atrás a la castaña,

-valla caballero, dijo la chica,

-Granger, esto va a ser duro, dijo Pompy,

-sí muy duro, reafirmó la chica…

Hermione salió envuelta en una sábana, no iba a esperar tranquila a que a Snape se le ocurra devolverle el baño, así que se fue a otro que quedaba en un pasillo,

Cuando el profesor salió del baño, McGonagal lo estaba esperando,

-tenemos que hablar, Severus,

-claro Minerva, siéntate,

-aca no, en cinco minutos en mi despacho, dijo la mujer y se fue,

-¡mierda! por que se habrá enojado, pensó el hombre, seguramente, Granger le estuvo con un cuento, mujeres…

Cinco minutos después…

En cuanto Snape entró al despacho lo primero que vió fue a Hermione sentada en la otra punta, la miró con un odio intenso, pero la chica no le bajó la mirada,

-siéntate, Severus, por favor, dijo la directora lo que el hombre hizo,

-se que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero lamento informarles que desde ahora tendrán que hacerlo, como sabes Severus, Hermione es la único que sabe de tu estado, así que será ella quien se encargue de todo lo referente a tu estadía hasta que podamos decirle al mundo que estás vivo,

-¡claro que no!, se levantó Snape al momento, no quiero nada con esa mujer,

-ella ya ha aceptado, porque es mucho mas...

-no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Minerva, tú lo que tienes que hacer es presentarme como el nuevo profesor de pociones con un nombre falso y listo, pasaron 20 años nadie se acordará de mí,

-¡nuevo profesor de pociones!, YO SOY LA PROFESORA DE POCIONES, ESA CÁTEDRA ES MÍA, gritó Hermione,

-tranquila Granger, nadie va a destituirte, dijo McGonagal,

-yo he vuelto, merezco respeto, dijo el hombre,

-¡BASTA!, gritó la mujer,

-lo siento Sevy no puedo hacer nada por ti, a lo sumo y esto me parece muy bien, ayudarás a preparar las clases a la profesora Granger,

-¡que!! Yo no quiero que él me ayude, puedo sola,

-no le estoy preguntando, Granger, el profesor, será su ayudante, sentenció la directora,

Hermione se fue descompuesta, tenía ganas de llorar, ¿Por qué todo le pasaba a ella? ¿Qué mal había hecho?,

Se fue a desayunar ignorando por completo al hombre, un buen desayuno la mejoraría pensó, pero lo peor vino después, se dirigía ella a las mazmorras para empezar a dar una clase a los alumnos de segundo, se había olvidado de Snape por completo, ella era rigurosa con sus clases, pero al llegar se asombró de que los chicos no estuvieran afuera cómo siempre, al entrar al salón los vió a todos muy cayados y escribiendo en un pergamino, cuando aparece el maldito…

-Granger, llega tarde, estoy evaluando a sus alumnos, a ver cuan buena profesora es, espetó el hombre…

Capitulo 9

-Granger, llega tarde, estoy evaluando a sus alumnos, a ver cuan buena profesora es, espetó el hombre…

Hermione enfureció

-¡acció, pergaminos de los alumnos! espetó y de inmediato todos los pergaminos volaron hacia ella, y con otro movimiento de su varita los pergaminos se incendiaron,

-¡Granger! ¿Que hace?, gritó Snape,

-esta es mi materia, estos son mis alumnos y yo hago lo que quiero, no tengo por que explicarle nada, además usted no es quien para tomar exámenes a mis chicos,

-yo soy su profesor, afirmó el hombre,

-eso fue hace veinte años, Snape, usted ya no es mi profesor, yo ya no soy alumna soy LA PROFESORA DE POCIONES,

Los alumnos estaban aterrados ese par estaban a los gritos, furiosos y parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzarían hechizos,

-disculpen alumnos, dijo Hermione, el señor Snape tiene problemas psicológicos,

-me está haciendo pasar por LOCO, frente a los alumnos, Granger,

-son mis alumnos Snape, MIS ALUMNOS,

El hombre salió furioso, directamente hacia la dirección, parecía colérico, trastornado, como nunca lo habían visto, su alumna lo había desacreditado frente el alumnado y eso Severus Snape, no estaba dispuesto a permitir,

Cuando llegó a al despacho, McGonagal estaba ocupada, pero él abrió la puerta y entró, al verlo en ese estado, Minerva mandó a llamar a Pomfrey, mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo,

-ella esa alumna, Granger, me ha puesto en ridículo, nunca pensé pasar una vergüenza tal, frente a mis alumnos, quien se cree que es, ella se quiere quedar con todo lo mío, se quiere quedar con mi vida, que hago yo sin mis cátedras, Minerva, que hago yo sin mis alumnos, tienen que devolvérmelo, es mi vida, es mi vida, sino me hubieran dejado muerto… y luego el hombre se sentó en el sillón y se desvaneció,

Pomfrey corría a más no poder, llevaba levitando el cuerpo inerte de Snape, es que para una persona con sus antecedentes cualquier cosa podía pasar,

McGonagal, la seguía y también otros profesores del colegio, auque ninguno había conocido al ex profesor en actividad,

El murmullo era tal que llegó hasta dónde la castaña estaba dando, tranquilamente su clase,

Un profesor joven al cual la castaña le gustaba desde que la vió llamado Paul Richard, fue a la clase de Hermione, los chicos ya se retiraban cuando el hombre se acercó a murmurarle a la castaña,

-profesora Weasley, que le ha hecho a ese pobre hombre que ha desfallecido por usted,

-¿perdón? No se de que haba profesor Richard,

-del ex profesor, no sabe esta en la enfermería y las malas lenguas dice que por su culpa,

-¿Qué Snape en la enfermería, si yo no?

El hombre sonrió mientras miraba ala castaña correr hacia la enfermería…

Hermione que suerte que viniste, dijo la directora, Pomfrey necesita hablar con vos,

-¿que pasó, Minerva?, ¿Por qué me culpan…?

-no hija no es eso, pero escucha a Pompy, pidió la directora,

La medimaga se acercó y empezó a hablar,

El caso se Snape es un caso diferente a todos, por eso tenemos que ser precavidos, no sabemos por que el veneno de Nagini no lo mató, tampoco sabemos el por que no envejeció, y al parecer su psiquis está alterada, evidentemente él fijo su vida a partir de usted, Hermione, o Granger como él, la llama, usted se volvió fundamental para su recuperación, a veces parece aceptar el paso del tiempo, pero otras actúa cómo hace 20 años, y usted Granger, vuelve a ser su alumna, aquella alumna que lo maravillaba y al mismo tiempo lo exasperaba,

-Pompy, Snape me odió siempre, nunca lo maravillé, dijo la castaña,

-no lo creas Hermione, Dumbledor me contó muchas veces cómo él se fascinaba con tu saber, como se esforzaba en ponerte pociones difíciles y tú siempre la resolvías, créeme Hermione, él te admiraba,

La castaña se quedó pasmada, auque seguía pensando que eso no era cierto,

-de cualquier forma, dijo Pomfrey, ahora fijó su vida en la tuya, de alguna manera tú se la usurpaste, en otras palabras Granger, tu salud mental depende de ti, su vida Granger está en tus manos…


	3. Chapter 3

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 10

-de cualquier forma, dijo Pomfrey, ahora fijó su vida en la tuya, de alguna manera tú se la usurpaste, en otras palabras Granger, tu salud mental depende de ti, su vida Granger está en tus manos…

No lo podía creer, que había querido decir exactamente Pomfrey con "su vida esta en tus manos" si una vida no quería tener Hermione Granger en sus manos, esa era exactamente la de Severus Snape y el motivo principal era por que no estaba segura de querer salvarla,

-por Merlín, que estoy pensando, evidentemente ese hombre saca lo peor de mí, la idea de tener que "ayudar" a Snape la ponía muy nerviosa…

Realizó una sonrisa fingida a la medimaga que parecía esperar respuesta y tomando coraje preguntó,

-¿Qué debo hacer?,

-lo siento Granger, pero no lo sé, al menos hasta que despierte, tal vez solo baste con no contradecirlo,

-¿ pero él quiere mi puesto? Que se supone que debo hacer, decirle, como no Snape, son sus alumnos,

-tal vez, explicarle que no lo son pero dejarlo contribuir,

-¿contribuir?, por Merlín se meterá en mis clases y con mis chicos,

-yo no dije que sería fácil, pero no se ponga así Hermione, tal vez al despertar, ni se acuerde cómo se llama,

La castaña se sentía mal, deseaba realmente que ese hombre no se acordara de nada, pero no tuvo suerte, lo primero que Snape dijo cuando se despertó…

-Granger, dónde está Granger, gritaba Snape,

-tranquilo ahora viene ya fuimos por ella,

Hermione entró despacio, había escuchado los gritos, junto coraje y se acercó,

-me buscaba,

-sí Granger, quiero que me devuelva mi puesto, así que a partir de hoy, yo seré el nuevo profesor de pociones,

-pero Severus, dijo McGonagal que terminaba de llegar, no podemos dejar a la profesora sin trabajo, que te parece si tu la ayudas,

-de ninguna manera, como puedes proponerme eso, yo ayudante, un profesor con mis años de experiencia, si quiere trabajar que sea Granger mi ayudante,

La directora miró a la castaña, Hermione rodó los ojos, pero era evidente que Snape se saldría con la suya y si quería por lo menos vigilar los atropellos que seguramente haría el hombre, hacia sus alumnos, mas vale estar cerca,

-me parece muy bien Granger, que acepte ayudarme, pero recuerde los horarios Granger, no toleraré que mi ayudante llegue tarde,

Hermione miró a todos y se fue definitivamente iba a ser un año muy duro…

Capitulo 11

-me parece muy bien Granger, que acepte ayudarme, pero recuerde los horarios Granger, no toleraré que mi ayudante llegue tarde,

Hermione miró a todos y se fue definitivamente iba a ser un año muy duro…

Tenía que ayudarlo, tenía que ayudarlo, la chica se lo repitió como si estudiara una lesión muy difícil, es que nunca nada le había costado tanto cómo tratar de ayudar a Snape, y recién empezaba, auque ella sabía que definitivamente nunca haría nada que lo perjudicara, además no podía argumentar que el hombre exageraba, quien hubiera conocido a Snape hace 20 años, afirmaría que su carácter lamentablemente era el que muestra ahora, y si cómo Pomfrey le había dicho el veneno de la serpiente empezaba a actuar de golpe, o empezaba a envejecer, y el estar emocionalmente alterado hacía que fuera inevitablemente a una muerte segura, ella Hermione Granger, jamás se perdonaría no haberlo ayudado, tan solo por no soportarlo, haría el esfuerzo, tenía que ayudarlo y con esta convicción se fue al salón de clases, miró su reloj pulseras y comprobó que faltaban solamente dos minutos para el comienzo de su clase, tenía que llegar antes, para poder explicarle a sus alumnos, empezó a correr, y justo a la hora señalada estaba atravesando la puerta de su salón,

-tarde señorita Granger, dijo Snape que ya estaba dentro,

-pero si usted…yo me fui antes… ¿como ya está acá?…

-definitivamente empezamos muy mal, Granger, dijo alterado, 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor,

Hermione automáticamente hizo señas que no podía quitarles puntos a Gryffindor, el profesor la miró a los ojos, y se tambaleó,

Hermione corrió a su lado,

-¿se encuentra bien Snape?, le preguntó,

-sí, Granger, es que recordé que usted es tan bien profesora, mi ayudante, así que no puedo quitarle puntos, dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza,

Los alumnos de tercer curso no entendían nada, primero apareció ese hombre dando órdenes por doquier y ahora dice que la profesora Weasley es su ayudante y la llama Granger…

-tome usted la clase, Granger, yo me quedaré sentado en el escritorio, escuchándola, después de todo son sus alumnos, y gracias por preocuparse,

Por primera vez la castaña sintió algo diferente a odio hacia el hombre, por primera vez Snape parecía vulneradle, por primera vez Severus Snape parecía humano…

Hermione tomó el mando de la clase, explico sutilmente la presencia del profesor, y comenzó con el tema del día, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, sin embargo el hombre no la interrumpía y parecía disfrutar de su clase, pero nada lograba tranquilizarla, solo tuvo paz cuando la hora de salida llegó y todos los alumnos se fueron,

Ella mientras recogía sus cuadernos miró a Snape de reojo, y al hacerlo se encontró con los negros de él,

-muy buena clase, Granger, creo que ya no me necesitan en Hogwarts, dijo apenado,

No supo por que pero las palabras del hombre le dieron tristeza, era cómo si se diera por vencido, era como si se estuviera despidiendo,

-no es así, profesor,

-sí lo es, Granger, creo que tiene suerte, es joven e inteligente, y además se pudo librar de mí,

-no le entiendo, dijo la chica,

-algo le pasa a mi organismo, Granger, dijo tomándose la cabeza y esta vez no podré regresar, dijo el profesor mientras caía sobre el escritorio…

Capitulo 12

-algo le pasa a mi organismo, Granger, dijo tomándose la cabeza y esta vez no podré regresar, dijo el profesor mientras caía sobre el escritorio…

La chica trató de sostenerlo, tomó su varita y lo hechizó así pudo llevarlo hasta la enfermería,

-por Merlín Granger, ¿qué pasó?, preguntó la medimaga,

-lo siento Pompy, no se, no lo entiendo,

La doctora lo puso en una camilla y empezó a hacerle muchos estudios,

-Granger, ve por McGonagal, dijo la mujer,

La castaña fue rápidamente, a los pocos segundos ya estaba la directora con ellos,

-Minerva, está inconciente, algo pasó que lo llevó a su estado de inconciencia, fue mi error, debí interrogarlo mientras podía, no pensé en un retroceso así, necesito saber que fue lo que pasó, por que se desvaneció, le dijo a la castaña,

-él me pidió que diera yo la clase, que él me escucharía, y estuvo siempre sentado, parecía atento y en una oportunidad, corrigió a un alumno, luego cuando terminó la clase me dijo que había estado bien que Hogwarts ya no lo necesitaba y que me había librado de él, por que se sentía mal, y se desmayó,

-lo hemos perdido de nuevo, dijo la medimaga resignada, pero que esta vez no lo lleven a San Murgo, quiero ser su medica, quiero poder ayudarlo,

-está bien, Pompy, será tu paciente.

Tres meses después…

Hermione estaba en una de las clases, su ánimo no estaba bien definitivamente, se había distanciado de Ron, es que el pelirrojo admitió su relación con la secretaria, y a pesar de pedirle perdón de todas las maneras a la castaña, la chica supo que algo se había roto entre ellos y nunca más tendría confianza en él, así que estaba sola auque en el colegio estaban sus hijos y podía verlos a diario, sí el pequeño Hugo ya estaba en primer año, y era un gusto para ella verlo avanzar en pociones…

Ese día el sol era radiante, y había decidido ir de paseo a Hosmeade, ella estaba a punto de partir hacia el pueblo cuando McGonagal la llama,

-disculpa Hermione, pero no te puedes ir,

-¿le pasó algo a algún alumno? Preguntó asustada,

-no pero hay novedades de Snape,

-¿despertó?,

-sí acaba de despertar y quiere verte,

-a mí, por que quiere verme a mí,

-es que tiene algunos recuerdos de directora incómoda,

-¿Qué?, eso fue un accidente,

-nosotras lo sabemos, pero él cree otra cosa, y Pompey dice que no debemos contradecirlo,

-no entiendo Minerva, dígame de una vez que pasa,

-lo que pasa, querida es que él cree que ustedes…

-¿que nosotros que?,

-él recuerda que lo fuiste a buscar a San Murgo, que lo ayudaste, que durmieron juntos y todo eso le hizo suponer…que están casados,

-¿QUE?,

-que Severus Snape piensa que están casados y Pomfrey dice que no debemos contradecirlo, afirmó la directora…

Capitulo 13

-él recuerda que lo fuiste a buscar a San Murgo, que lo ayudaste, que durmieron juntos y todo eso le hizo suponer…que están casados,

-¿QUE?,

-que Severus Snape piensa que están casados y Pomfrey dice que no debemos contradecirlo, afirmó la directora…

-pero…por Merlín, no me pueden pedir eso, cómo voy a aceptar frente a él, que soy su esposa,

-escucha Hermione, dijo Pomfrey que llegaba, yo sé lo que eso significa para una mujer casada y enamorada de su marido como eres tú, dijo la doctora, pero serán mentiritas piadosas, si quieres yo hablo con Ron Weasley,

-no no es necesario, pero insisto…

-Hermione, Snape solo recuerda episodios de su vida, recordó cuando en el tren tú le decías a alguien que te habías divorciado de Weasley y que él era tu marido, créeme el pobre está más sorprendido que tú, además de nervioso, me ha preguntado el por que no lo visitas, así que tendrás que ir,

La castaña estaba aterrada, ¡justo eso se fue a acordar!, pero que podía hacer, respiró hondo y dijo,

-está bien iré, pero nada de besos, nada de dejarme sola con él, inventen algo que me haga zafar, no se un viaje, algo…

Las mujeres le prometieron liberarla del compromiso lo antes posible, y las tres salieron rumbo a la enfermería…

-hola dijo la chica acercándose a los pies del hombre,

-Granger, viniste, dijo abriendo los ojos, perdón, debo llamarte por tu nombre, pero me cuesta, lo siento Hermione, creo que tienes un marido que es un desastre, espetó,

-no, no digas eso, S… Severus, tú eres un buen marido,

El hombre sonrió, - no creí vivir para escuchar algo así, más viniendo de alguien tan importante, alguien tan inteligente, alguien que me deslumbró desde siempre, pero no entiendo, todavía no entiendo cómo teniendo un marido joven y buen parecido como Ron Weasley te divorciaste de él para casarte conmigo, realmente no lo entiendo, seguía diciendo, mientras negaba con la cabeza,

A la castaña le dio ternura, ese hombre osco, se sentía afortunado por estar con ella, mientras su verdadero marido…

-Ron me era infiel, dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama,

-infeliz, desgraciado, dijo el hombre, como puede portarle así con un ángel cono Hermione Granger,

Hermione sonrió, y tanto McGonagal, como Pomfrey se fueron, dejando a la pareja charlar a solas,

La chica no se había dado cuenta que estaban solos pero Snape sí…

-acercase Hermione, le dijo

Ella se aproximó a la cama, y al hacerlo miró hacia atrás, su cara cambió a una expresión de terror al ver que estaban solos…

-tal vez ya te lo dije, pero no lo recuerdo, así que te lo volveré a decir, tú eres mi esposa, desde que contribuí con la muerte de los Potter, mi vida fue un caos, yo fui un muerto vivo, Lily era la primera mujer de mi vida, el destino hizo que me aferrara a cuidar a su hijo, y el destino hizo que tú fueras su amiga, créeme Hermione, yo no solo cuidaba a Harry, también lo hacía contigo, eras una estudiante brillante, hubiera dado mi vida por ti, pero había tanta diferencia de edad, es un milagro, un milagro que ahora esa diferencia no se note tanto, tal vez por eso me atreví a pedirte matrimonio, eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, dame la mano, no quiero despertar y que todo sea un sueño…

Hermione tomó la mano del hombre,

Snape besó la mano de la chica y se desvaneció…

Capitulo 14

Hermione tomó la mano del hombre,

Snape besó la mano de la chica y se desvaneció…

La castaña fue a buscar rápidamente a la médica,

-se desmayó, le dijo alterada,

-Merlín, tengo que hacer algo, dijo Pomfrey, si sigue así, no despertará,

-¿pero tan grave es?

-el problema es que no hay precedente, no me quiere decir que fue lo que hizo Dumbledor para que no muriera, y sin datos es imposible, tendría que adivinar,

-cuando despierte yo le preguntaré, estaba muy amable conmigo, tal vez yo logre que diga algo,

-excelente idea Weasley, perdón Granger, no debo decirte Weasley si él me escucha…

-mire Pompy se está despertando,

-Granger… Granger… llamaba el hombre, la chica se acercó,

-dime Hermione, Sevi, dijo la chica, el hombre sonrió,

-lo siento Hermione, le dijo sonriéndole,

La chica lo miraba, era tan extraño ver a su antiguo profesor sonriéndole que hasta le daba gracia, y hacía esfuerzo para no lanzarse a reír, si algo no quería era burlarse del hombre por la situación…

-quiero saber algo Severus, ¿que fue lo que pasó?, ¿cual fue la poción que usó Dumbledor para que el veneno de Nagini no te causara la muerte?,

El hombre empezó a reír,

-hay amor, no hubo tan poción, es que Dumbledor es el mago más inteligente que haya existido, él sabía que tarde o temprano Voldemort me descubriría, sabía que cuando él se enterara que yo en realidad lo protegía a Potter y ti, bueno también a tu ex marido, trataría de matarme de una manera muy dolorosa, y estaba seguro que utilizaría a Nagini, el veneno de la serpiente es letal y la muerte muy dolorosa, por lo cual Dumbledor me tuvo por más de un año, tomando pequeñísimas dosis del veneno, era asqueroso, pero me lo tenía que tomar, ya conociste a Dumbledor, esas dosis hicieron que mi cuerpo se defendiera del veneno y formara anticuerpos, no sabíamos si funcionaría pero gracias a Merlín funcionó, sabes, estoy feliz de ello, tomaría todo el veneno del mundo si cuando despierto me encuentro casado con una mujer como tú,

-gracias, dijo la chica, -tienes que descansar, le dijo a Snape, el hombre le volvió a sonreír y cerro los ojos para dormir…

-anticuerpos, anticuerpos, por Merlín, como no se me ocurrió, Dumbledor era un genio, nunca se equivocaba, gracias a él Snape se libró de una muerte segura, cuantas personas murieron a causa de ese veneno,

-sí, lo mismo yo pensaba, Snape se ve tan feliz, pero que pasará cuando se entere que lo del casamiento es mentira, que pasará cuando quiera estar conmigo y yo lo rechace, no me gusta mentirle, no quiero dañarlo, no quiero que se sienta mal,

-lo se Hermione, por lo visto ya no le tiene tanto encono al ex profesor,

-no ya no, dijo la castaña…


	4. Chapter 4

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 15

-sí, lo mismo yo pensaba, Snape se ve tan feliz, pero que pasará cuando se entere que lo del casamiento es mentira, que pasará cuando quiera estar conmigo y yo lo rechace, no me gusta mentirle, no quiero dañarlo, no quiero que se sienta mal,

-lo se Hermione, por lo visto ya no le tiene tanto encono al ex profesor,

-no ya no, dijo la castaña…

Las horas pasaban rápidamente, Hermione trataba de ir poco por la enfermería, pero cuando lo hacía Snape la recibía tan feliz que sentía vergüenza, ella le estaba mintiendo y él era todo un caballero, ni siquiera le había sugerido hacer nada, Ron no pasaba un día sin querer acostarse, y ahora que estaba solo seguramente ya tenía unas cuantas perras… pensó en su matrimonio, en cómo se fue al diablo, y pensó que distinto hubiera sido si realmente estuviera casada con Snape, -por Merlín, Hermione, en que estas pensado, se reprochó…

-Hermione por favor, dijo la voz de McGonagal sacándola de sus pensamientos,

-¿Qué ocurre?, preguntó la castaña,

-es él, hoy sale de alta, ya no podemos seguir con la mentira, tienes que decirle que no están casados,

La chica se tomó la cabeza, primero que le mienta y ahora… ella tendrá que decírselo, un tiempo atrás no le hubiera costado, pero ahora ya no pensaba mal de él, ya sabía su verdadera personalidad, ya sabía todo lo que había sido capaz de sacrificar por Harry, por Ron y por ella misma, su vida, ¡había arriesgado su vida!…

-ve Hermione, trata de no herirlo mucho, dijo la directora y se fue,

-no herirlo mucho, ¿cómo hacía para decirle todo sin herirlo mucho?…

Hermione llegó a la enfermería aturdida al entrar encontró a Snape vestido con su túnica negra, de pie justo en la puerta,

-hola linda, le dijo y la besó en los labios,

-hola, Severus tenemos que hablar, le espetó,

-claro, vamos al cuarto, supongo que ambos pasamos buenos momentos allí, dijo amoroso,

Hermione sonrió, y fue con él, iban caminando cuando el hombre la tomó de los hombros y la estrechó hacia su cuerpo de manera protectora, esto hizo que ella se estremeciera, era tan dulce su forma de actuar, en cuanto le contara la verdad la odiaría más que antes, ya no la protegería, ya no le sonreiría, ya no la llamaría mi amor, y de alguna manera eso la angustiaba, él le había dicho que ella era lo mejor de su vida, gran cosa había resultado una farsante mentirosa…

Al entrar al cuarto…

-dime Hermione, que quieres decirme,

Ella lo miró pero no le dijo nada,

-si se trata de las clases no te preocupes amor, recordé como te fastidiaba, no lo volverá a hacer, tú eres mucho mejor profesora que yo,

-eso no es cierto, dijo ella, tú eres excelente, ningún profesor explica tan bien como tú,

-eso lo dices por que me tienes cariño, no se por que ni cómo llegaste a tenerlo, dijo sonriendo, pero los alumnos no me quieren cómo te quieren a ti, le dijo susurrándole al oído,

Hermione lo miró iba a decirle, tenía que decirle…

-Severus yo…dijo sin poder terminar la frase,

-lo siento, sé que no me porté muy bien contigo, dejándote sola cada vez que me desmayaba, pero eso ya no va a volver a pasar, le dijo mientras la traía hacia él y la besaba apasionadamente,

Hermione se estremeció nuevamente, eso no le pasaba con Ron, el hombre empezó a profundizar el beso y al contrario de lo que le dictaba su cerebro, ella dejo pasar a su amante y le respondió con igual pasión, creyéndose su propia mentira…

Capítulo 16

Hermione se estremeció nuevamente, eso no le pasaba con Ron, el hombre empezó a profundizar el beso y al contrario de lo que le dictaba su cerebro, ella dejo pasar a su amante y le respondió con igual pasión, creyéndose su propia mentira…

El hombre la arrinconó contra una pared, ella no podía reaccionar, seguían besándose, la pasión de ambos hacía que nada pudiera separarlos, Snape empezó a acariciarle los muslos con delicadeza, para ir llevando a su esposa hacia el lecho, ella no ponía resistencia alguna, el hombre la tumbó sobre la cama poniéndose encima, desabrochó con maestría la blusa roja de la mujer y se deleito con los senos de ella, la chica mantenía los ojos cerrados, no se atrevía a mirarlo, no, sabiendo que no había blanqueado la situación, sólo se dejaba amar, sólo amaba sin pensar…

Fue una noche maravillosa, ambos terminaron acostados uno al lado del otro, Hermione poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del ex profesor, hablando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, hablando como nunca después lo volverían a hacer…

-eres lo mejor de mi vida, dijo el hombre,

-exageras,

-¡no!, eres, tan linda, tan buena, tan inteligente, seguramente una madre excelente, excelente esposa, y aparte estas conmigo, ¿cómo me puedes haber elegido? Necesito saber Hermione, necesito saber cuando, como nos atrevimos a enamorarnos, y te lo digo así, por que yo no se como me pude haber atrevido a declararte mi amor, tal vez al ver que no había envejecido, tal vez al ver que te separaste de Weasley, te amo Hermione, eres lo más importante para mí lo más importante…

La chica se echó a llorar, y ambos se quedaron dormidos…

A la otra mañana…

-¡abran esa puerta!, ¡Hermione, abran esa puerta!, gritaba Ron desde el otro lado,

Snape se levantó furioso,

-pero que le pasa a ese, ¿cómo se atreve…?

-Severus, no abras, dijo Hermione aterrada,

-tranquila linda, mientras yo esté aquí, no te hará nada,

-no le abras Severus… rogó la chica, pero tarde el hombre ya había abierto la puerta,

-¡que es lo que pasa! Por que vienes a interrumpirme, a mi cuarto cuando estoy con mi mujer,

-tú mujer, es un chiste, dijo el pelirrojo, ella es mí mujer,

-lo fue, Weasley, lo fue, dijo Snape,

McGonagal y Pompey llegaron confundidas al ver a Hermione en el cuarto del ex profesor,

-tranquilícense todo, esto tienen una explicación, señor Weasley,

-de que hablas Minerva, la explicación es que ahora Hermione es mía,

-jamás, dijo el pelirrojo, nunca, nunca me separaré de ella,

Snape entendió todo, miró a Hermione que no hacía más que llorar,

-¿tú eres su esposa?, le preguntó,

La chica asintió llorando,

-entonces vete con él, le dijo serio, demasiado serio, Hermione supo que se había dado cuenta de todo, Hermione supo que Severus Snape jamás la perdonaría…

Capítulo 17

-jamás, dijo el pelirrojo, nunca, nunca me separaré de ella,

Snape entendió todo, miró a Hermione que no hacía más que llorar,

-¿tú eres su esposa?, le preguntó,

La chica asintió llorando,

-entonces vete con él, le dijo serio, demasiado serio, Hermione supo que se había dado cuenta de todo, Hermione supo que Severus Snape jamás la perdonaría…

-Severus, yo no… dijo Hermione pero no pudo terminar porque Ron se la llevó cinchando de un brazo,

Snape se tomó la cabeza con las manos,

-Minerva, por que te prestaste a esta farsa, nunca hubiera imaginado que ni Pompy ni tú me traicionaría de esta manera,

-no es así, no digas eso, no se que pasó entre ustedes, pero ninguna de nosotras…

-Minerva, ¿Qué no sabes que pasó entre nosotros?, yo creía que estaba en mi cama con mi mujer, te puedes imaginar lo que pasó ¿no?,

-pero Granger, ¿no entiendo por que ella no se negó?, dijo Pomfrey,

-¿Qué no entiendes, Pompy?, ella se estaba burlando, estaría muy divertida, viendo como este imbesil le hablaba de amor,

-¡no!, Hermione no es así, si ella se dejó amar es por que lo sentía,

-sentía que va a sentir, si me hubiera tenido algo de respeto me lo hubiera dicho,

-tal vez fue mi culpa, dijo Pomfrey, yo le dije que no te contradijera, que podía ser letal para tu salud,

-excusas, por Merlín, nadie mantiene una relación con un hombre como yo, si no es por amor o por odio, y definitivamente Granger me odia…

-déjame Ron, no pienso volver, decía Hermione llorando,

-tu eres mi esposa y volverás,

-no lo haré, tu no me amas, y yo tampoco, vete a acostarte con tu secretaria, ¿cómo se llamaba, Saly, o ya tienes a otra,

-deja a Saly en paz, tú eres mi esposa y volverás,

Hermione se soltó, ¡NO ENTIENDES RON! YO YA NO TE AMO, ME BASTÓ VERTE CON TU SECRETARIA PARA DARME CUENTA QUE HACE RATO QUE NO TE AMO, Y LO QUE PASÓ CON SEVERUS ES ASUNTO MÍO Y NO TIENE NADA QUE VER…

-¿SEVERUS? LLAMAS SEVERUS A SNAPE,

-YO LLAMO A LA GENTE COMO QUIERO Y VETE YA,

-NO…

-Señor Weasley, creo que su ex esposa no quiere tener nada más con usted, y cómo ella está en su lugar de trabajo, le tengo que pedir que se retire, dijo McGonagal que acababa de llegar,

-pero yo…

-que se retire señor Weasley, repitió y el pelirrojo no tuvo más que irse,

En la salida de Hogwarts,

-Weasley, qué haces en Hogwarts,

-Malfoy, tú por aca,

-sí sabes que mi linda mujercita enseña Adivinación, igual que la tuya no?

-no compares a Luny con Hermione, ella es una traidora,

-¿Qué?, no puede ser la cerebrito, ¿a quien traicionó?,

-a mí, y nada menos que con Severus Snape…

Capítulo 18

-sí sabes que mi linda mujercita enseña Adivinación, igual que la tuya no?

-no compares a Luny con Hermione, ella es una traidora,

-¿Qué?, no puede ser la cerebrito, ¿a quien traicionó?,

-a mí, y nada menos que con Severus Snape…

-estas loco, Weasley, Snape esta muerto,

-no lo está, estaba en el cuarto de mi esposa, en paños menores, con ella en la cama,

-pero, yo lo ví morir, ví cuando Nagini lo mordió,

-lo se, Harry tambien lo vió, permanentemente lo cuanta, ya sabes, desde que se enteró que Snape era "su protector personal", casi podría decirte que lloró su muerte, auque no creo que él sepa que nunca murió,

-pero con la cerebrito, ¿Qué estómago el de tu mujer?, con un Hombre de setenta años,

-ahora que lo dices el imbesil no los representa, yo lo ví igual que cuando bajaba puntos a Gryffindor,

-¿y que vas a hacer?,

-voy a ir al ministerio, plantearé la situación, y le pediré ayuda para obligar a Hermione a volver a mi casa,

-¿la obligarás a dejar de enseñar?, te compadezco, si yo le hiciera eso a mi Luny, creo que hace que me persigan todos los heliópatas, y créeme Weasley yo no quiero salir quemado,

El pelirrojo salió riendo, quien diría ver a Malfoy perdido por la Lunática, pensar que hace años la chica estaba "chiflada" por él… Tal vez hubiera sido bueno fijarse en ella en lugar de casarse con cierta castaña que…

-vamos, Ron, sabes bien que tú fuiste el primero en traicionar, pensó sonriendo, y así sonriendo llegó al bosque dónde pudo desaparecerse hacia el ministerio…

Hermione estaba aturdida, todo la había sobrepasado, primero permitió que Severus la hiciera suya, Merlín, ¿cómo pudo permitir eso?, ¿que pensaran de ella Minerva y Pompy?, seguramente Severus le había contado todo, y si no, con lo que llegaron a ver era suficiente…era hora de su clase, así que se puso su uniforme que por suerte guardaba en el ropero del salón, y se dispuso a dar la clase sin saber que…

Minutos antes…

-lo que dices son puras conjeturas, estoy segura que ella nunca quiso reírse de vos, dijo Minerva,

-ya no quiero pensar más, necesito dejar de pensar en ella, juro que quisiera no volverla a ver, pero eso es imposible ya que en diez minutos hay una clase, dónde ella todavía es mi ayudante,

-piensas ir a dar tú la clase, Severus,

-por supuesto Pompy, nadie, nadie, va a lograr que yo Severus Snape, me achique frente al caradurismo de una mujer, ella quiso tomarme el pelo, bien, ahora se va a acordar quien soy yo, y sin decir nada más se fue directo al aula del segundo curso, dónde estaba a punto de empezar la clase de pociones…

Capitulo 19

-piensas ir a dar tú la clase, Severus,

-por supuesto Pompy, nadie, nadie, va a lograr que yo Severus Snape, me achique frente al caradurismo de una mujer, ella quiso tomarme el pelo, bien, ahora se va a acordar quien soy yo, y sin decir nada más se fue directo al aula del segundo curso, dónde estaba a punto de empezar la clase de pociones…

Hermione llegó a hora, pero no supo que había pasado, por que al llegar él estaba allí,

-tarde señora Weasley, le espetó,

-yo… es mi clase, le dijo mirando a los ojos,

-error, Weasley, usted es mi ayudante, y llega tarde,

-agarren un pergamino, les dijo a la clase,

Todos los alumnos miraron a su profesora, querían que ella los salvara de ese hombre tan raro, un hombre que a veces la trataba muy bien y otras muy mal, y que siempre parecía disfrutar de la ignorancia de sus alumnos, Hermione los miró resignada, auque no iba a permitir que Snape se las agarrara con ellos,

-hoy no es día de exámenes, dijo firme al profesor,

-pongamos algo en claro Weasley, yo soy el profesor, usted es solamente mi ayudante y yo soy el que decide cuando hay exámenes y cuando no, y sabe qué Weasley hoy se me antoja,

-su problema es conmigo, no con ellos, le recriminó la chica,

-sabe que Weasley, usted y yo, no tenemos nada en común, ni siquiera un problema, le dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con la mano,

Hermione se dio cuenta que tenía una punzada que no pudo disimular y prefirió no seguir discutiendo con él, así que con un gesto le indicó al alumnado que hicieran lo que él le había indicado…

La clase fue un caos, Snape ensañado con ella y con el alumnado, había repartido malas notas y bajados varios puntos a las casas, en cuanto la clase terminó, Hermione tomó todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir,

-Weasley usted no se valla, le espetó el hombre,

La castaña lo miró severa, y se quedó a solas con él,

-¿se divirtió a lo grande, no?, le dijo el hombre ni bien quedaron solos,

-no le entiendo, dijo la chica,

-que se divirtió a lo grande burlándose de mí con el asusto de nuestra boda, dijo despectivo,

-yo no me burlé, de usted, solo hice lo que me dijo Pomfrey, no contradecirlo, usted creyó eso…

-y la señora Weasley de buena que es me lo dejó creer,

La chica iba a retrucarle cuando vió venir una lechuza que conocía muy bien, hacia ella, el animal le dejó caer un pergamino, Hermione se puso más nerviosa si eso era posible y Snape lo advirtió,

-vamos, léelo Weasley, será una carta romántica de tu esposo,

La chica puso cara más seria, era de Ron eso no había duda, no quería leerle frente al hombre, pero no aguantó más y la empezó a leer su cara denotó la angustia de lo que estaba leyendo…

-¿vamos?, ¿qué dice?, ¿no será para tanto?, preguntó el hombre,

-Ron me denunció ante el ministerio por infidelidad, dijo anonadara la chica…


	5. Chapter 5

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 20

La chica puso cara más seria, era de Ron eso no había duda, no quería leerle frente al hombre, pero no aguantó más y la empezó a leer su cara denotó la angustia de lo que estaba leyendo…

-¿vamos?, ¿qué dice?, ¿no será para tanto?, preguntó el hombre,

-Ron me denunció ante el ministerio por infidelidad, dijo anonadara la chica…

-pero usted dijo que él era el infiel, dijo Snape,

-lo es, usted mismo lo vió, dijo Hermione,

Snape se tomó la cabeza y Hermione se asustó, no debió darle esa información,

-lo siento yo no quise, ¿usted está bien?, le preguntó preocupada mientras lo tomaba del hombro,

-estoy bien, Weasley, le dijo reacio quitando rápidamente la mano de la chica,

Hermione se sintió muy mal, desde un tiempo atrás, nada le salía bien, y sin darle opción al hombre de decirle nada, se fue corriendo apretando en su mano el pergamino…

-¿Hermione te encuentras bien?, le preguntaba Luna saliendo al encuentro,

-Luny, no te ví, es que estoy con problemas,

-con Ron, te vió con Snape, ¿pero no estaba muerto? A no ser que usara la capa de Harry todos estos años, dijo la chica,

-¿cómo sabes eso?, preguntó la castaña aterrada de que todos ya supieran…

-me lo dijo Draco,

-¿él está aca, en Hogwarts?,

-sí va ser el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras,

-Malfoy, profesor de Defensa…, lo siento Luna pero no me parece adecuado,

-él es quien mas sabe de eso, dijo la rubia categóricamente,

-puede ser, lo siento sé que es tu esposo y se aman,

-Draco no me ama, dijo segura, nos casamos sólo por un arreglo familiar, los Malfoy necesitaban unirse a una familia decente y mi padre necesitaba el dinero de los Malfoy, dijo con una risita,

-Luna yo no sabía,

-oh, nadie lo sabe, tú eres mi única amiga por eso yo…

Hermione abrazó a la chica, Luna era especial y ella la quería mucho, ya le había parecido muy raro ese casamiento repentino, su amiga estaba en grandes problemas y ella la ayudaría…

-cómo se enteró Malfoy, de Snape,

-se lo contó Ron, Draco está muy sorprendido, quiere ir a ver a tu amante,

-no Luna yo no…

-oh, lo siento, es que Ron le dijo que estaban los dos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto,

Hermione se removió dónde estaba, como le explicaba a Luna que ella, no era la amante de Snape, sin embargo ¿no lo había sido?,

-Snape no murió, solo estuvo inconciente todos estos años, cuando despertó por distintas circunstancias creyó que yo era su esposa, Pompy dijo que no lo teníamos que contradecir, que por su bien no debíamos darle información nueva, , por eso él creyó que yo…

-¿no darle información nueva?, dijo Luna, Draco fue en su busca, seguramente él le dará información…

-oh, lo siento Luna tengo que impedirlo, dijo la castaña y se fue de inmediato…

Mientras tanto…

-Snape, no puedo creer que esté vivo, dijo Draco al verlo,

-Malfoy, creo que todos…

-sí todos lo creen muertos, pero…

-Malfoy, dijo Hermione que acababa de llegar corriendo,

-vaya era cierto, así que la comadreja no mintió cuando dijo que ustedes dos,

-¡nosotros dos nada! Dijo Snape,

-nada, si él ya tiene la denuncia hecha…

-Hermione Granger, dijo un hombre entrando al salón,

-soy yo, dijo la chica,

-soy del ministerio, usted no puede dar mas clases en Hogwarts, está acusada de infidelidad, tiene que venir conmigo, también será citado su amante dijo mirando a Snape y a Malfoy, auque por ahora su marido no ha querido dar datos de él,

Hermione no lo podía creer, y menos cuando al entrar McGonagal, afirmó,

-el señor Weasley la acusa de ser amante del señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,

-¿Qué? Dijeron los tres…

Capitulo 21

-soy del ministerio, usted no puede dar mas clases en Hogwarts, está acusada de infidelidad, tiene que venir conmigo, también será citado su amante dijo mirando a Snape y a Malfoy, auque por ahora su marido no ha querido dar datos de él,

Hermione no lo podía creer, y menos cuando al entrar McGonagal, afirmó,

-el señor Weasley la acusa de ser amante del señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy,

-¿Qué? Dijeron los tres…

McGonagal hizo señas a los tres quienes se quedaron aturdidos, mientras le explicaba al enviado del ministerio que no estaba dispuesta a dejar que la castaña se fuera con él, sin más la directora despidió al sujeto y se acercó a los presentes para explicar,

-lo siento, espetó, ya hablé con Ron Weasley, le expliqué la situación y le prohibí decir que Severus está con vida, como lamentable él ya había denunciado a Hermione necesité un voluntario para hacerse cargo de la denuncia, y al entrar lo ví al Señor Malfoy, y…

-me usó como chivo expiatorio, dijo el rubio palidecido,

-lo sé, no le pedí permiso Malfoy, pero entienda es un problema…

-pero Luna, va a pensar que entre Granger y yo, decía contrariado,

Hermione lo miró con rabia, sabía perfectamente que Luna le importaba un pimiento, pero lo que más le preocupó, fue la cara de Snape, estaba ido, como si no escuchara nada de lo que se hablaba,

-no se preocupe Malfoy yo voy a hablar con su esposa, ahora mismo, dijo la mujer y se fue,

-así que ahora somos amantes, le susurró el rubio al oído a la chica,

-por lo que sé, ¿qué le hace una mancha más al tigre?, le dijo molesta,

El rubio sonrió, había olvidado lo divertido que era fastidiar a Granger, iba a volver a increparla cuando la castaña se fue, dejándolo con las ganas…

-hay algo que no entiendo, le dijo a su ex profesor,

-si usted está vivo, cómo es que no lo afectó el veneno de Nagini, y lo más extraño, por que no ha envejecido,

-esa es la razón por la cual Minerva no quiere que se enteren todos, no se sabe aún el motivo,

-¿por que Weasley denunció a Granger?, es verdad…

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy, pero quiero decirte algo, he visto como la mirabas, y también como la molestabas, NO TE METAS CON ELLA, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR, además recuerda que estás casado, le espetó yéndose,

Draco sonrió de lado, iba a estar muy divertida su vuelta a Hogwarts, Snape parecía interesado en la cerebrito, ¡quien lo diría!, y pensándolo bien la chica no estaba nada mal, y con respecto a su mujercita, ellos tenían todo más que claro, cada uno era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, auque ¿Quién iba a querer estar con la loca de su mujer?, nadie, pensó mientras se dirigía a su salón a dar la primera clase de defensa…

En otro salón…

Hermione había ido directamente al salón de pociones, no quería llegar tarde y tener otra reprimenda de Snape, estaba a punto de llorar, todo se le venía en contra, ahora el maldito de Malfoy le haría la vida imposible, a la vez pensaba en su amiga y se sentía muy mal por ella, también estaba Ron, de un tiempo a esta parte solo le hacía daño, parecía que nunca la hubiera querido, y Snape lo sintió alejado de ella, como si ya no le importara, Merlín, ella pensó que él la quería, pero no, entre más pensaba más se daba cuenta lo sola que estaba…

En eso entra Snape…

-así que ya estas en clase, espero que hoy no apañes a los alumnos, le espetó,

Hermione lo miró con enojo pero no le dijo nada,

-Weasley, estarás feliz, la vida te sonríe, hasta te ha puesto de amante al hombre más sexy de Hogwarts, según varias mujeres, definitivamente tienes mucha suerte, le dijo el profesor ácidamente…

Capitulo 22

En eso entra Snape…

-así que ya estas en clase, espero que hoy no apañes a los alumnos, le espetó,

Hermione lo miró con enojo pero no le dijo nada,

-Weasley, estarás feliz, la vida te sonríe, hasta te ha puesto de amante al hombre más sexy de Hogwarts, según varias mujeres, definitivamente tienes mucha suerte, le dijo el profesor ácidamente…

Hermione se sentía mal, mareada, todos en su contra no lo soportaba más, se tomó la cabeza, ya no quería pelear con nadie, por lo cual miró al profesor y sin decir nada se fue de la clase, los pocos alumnos que entraban la miraron sorprendidos,

-dónde va la profesora Weasley, se atrevió a preguntar Nicolás Pawer, un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza,

-no es asunto suyo, dijo Snape, 10 puntos menos para su casa por el atrevimiento,

Sin embargo a pesar de estar furioso son la castaña Snape se sentía intranquilo, -¿a dónde habrá ido?, se preguntaba, la idea de que estuviera cerca de Malfoy le molestaba mucho más que pensar que iría con Weasley, él sabía que ellos ya no se amaban pero Malfoy… Lucius siempre le había ganado las mujeres cuando eran jóvenes, y Draco era mejor que su padre, más simpático, más lindo, más sexy y sobretodo más mujeriego, un conquistador nato, él lo conocía de sobra, más de una vez lo había pillado en alguna situación comprometedora cuando era estudiante y estaba a su cargo, sin pensarlo más salió del curso directo a buscar a su ayudante y obligarla a regresar a la clase…

Hermione había ido a su habitación, era raro estar ahí, todavía estaban las cosas de Snape, tal vez ya no podría volver a ella, tal vez Snape se había adueñado también de eso, entonces tomó algo de ropa y se dispuso a irse iba a preguntarle a McGonagal dónde de podía hospedar ahora cuando se volvió a sentir mal, a pesar de no querer hacerlo pensó en ir a ver a Pomfrey, ella le podría decir que tomar y también que hacer respecto al profesor para lo cual sin pensarlo más se dirigió a la enfermería…

-Granger, digo Weasley se corrigió la medimaga,

-Granger está bien, dijo sonriéndole la chica auque puedes llamarme Hermione,

-lo se, la costumbre, ¿pasó algo con Snape?

-no, es decir, pienso que me odia más que antes, cree que me he burlado de él, y no se cómo actuar,

-déjalo que piense lo que quiera, pero no lo contradigas ni le des información,

-se que él no recuerda nada, desde que lo fui a buscar hasta que despertó aquella vez,

-sí y es muy raro, recuerda todo lo anterior a la mordida de la serpiente, también desde que despertó hasta ahora, es un lapso corto de tiempo, dónde solo peleó contigo,¿Por qué se niega a recordarlo entonces?,

-no lo se Pompy, espero que mejore de una vez así se da cuenta que yo no…

-¿que usted no que, Granger?, dijo Snape entrando a la enfermería,

Hermione empalideció, ¿que hacía Snape ahí?,

-que yo no me he burlado de usted, dijo cansinamente,

El profesor no le respondió, miró a la médica y dijo,

-la señora Weasley se siente mal, usted lo sabe ¿no?,

-¿Granger, que te pasa?,

-no es nada estoy un poco débil, Pompy,

-ven le dijo la medimaga, mientras la sentaba en una camilla y le hacía múltiples pruebas,

La cara de la mujer denotó preocupación,

-¿puedo irme ya?, preguntó la chica,

-sí tiene que regresar a la clase, para eso es mi ayudante, dijo el mago,

-lo siento, ella no irá a ningún lado, quedará internada, tengo que operarla de urgencia, dijo Pomfrey ante la mirada de ambos…

Capitulo 23

-¿puedo irme ya?, preguntó la chica,

-sí tiene que regresar a la clase, para eso es mi ayudante, dijo el mago,

-lo siento, ella no irá a ningún lado, quedará internada, tengo que operarla de urgencia, dijo Pomfrey ante la mirada de ambos…

-no puede ser, sólo tengo mareos, dijo Hermione,

-lo lamento linda, te llevaré a San Murgo,

El profesor se tomó la cabeza, -¿Qué es lo que ella tiene?,

Hermione quiso irse pero no pudo, se tambaleó, Snape apenas la pudo agarrar,

-Severus, ponla en la camilla, dijo la medimaga, el pelinegro tomó a la castaña en brazos y la depositó en la camilla y de inmediato la medimaga se desapareció diciéndole al profesor que avisara a la directora,

Snape se quedó solo, consternado, no podía pensar que a ella le pasara algo, tenía que ser él el enfermo, no ella, tan joven, y Pompy estaba tan rara…

-Minerva, gritó el profesor entrando sin golpear al despacho,

-Severus, por Merlín, ¿que pasa?, ¿Por qué entras como un loco?,

-Minerva, Pomfrey llevó a Granger a San Murgo,

-pero…¿que pasó, ¿Qué le has hecho?

-yo nada, no se bien, Pompy me pidió que le informara, yo…yo voy a ir a San Murgo a ver que es lo que pasa,

-¡SEVERUS, NO SE TE OCURRA!, gritó la directora, tú estas muerto para todos los magos, nadie te puede ver ahí,

-pero yo…

-pero nada, además no tienes nada que hacer ahí, no eres su marido, ya lo sabes, dijo Minerva yéndose,

Snape se sintió mal, "eso había sido un golpe bajo" (dedicado a mis niñas), tenía que hacer algo, él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, él se sentía responsable de ella después de todo, habían estado juntos, como si fueran marido y mujer, eso Minerva parecía no saberlo, él no se lo había dicho y al parecer Hermione tampoco…

-¡Malfoy!, dijo el hombre viendo entrar al muchacho,

-¿y McGonagal?, ¿donde está ella?, dijo el rubio al ver el despacho vacío,

-fue a San Murgo, dijo el hombre pensativo,

-¿está enferma, la viejita?,

-¡no seas irrespetuoso!

-le digo viejita con cariño, dijo burlón el rubio,

-no, fue a ver a Granger, ella esta…

-mi amante está enferma, dijo riendo, tendré que ir a verla,

-Malfoy, por fin dijiste algo coherente en tu vida, pero tú no iras con ella, iré yo en tu lugar,

-no puede Snape, la viejita dijo que no deben verlo en San Murgo,

-no me verán a mí, te verán a ti, dijo Snape mientras tomaba a Malfoy de un brazo y lo arrastraba hasta su salón,

-¡quédate aquí!, le dijo mientras le arrancaba un mechón de pelo,

-¡auch! Dijo Draco al sentir el tirón, va a usar poción multijugo,

-claro tengo algo en mi despensa sólo falta el mechón de pelo, dijo el pelinegro mientras se iba,

-al minuto regresó auque ya era con la apariencia de Draco,

-no puede ir con mi apariencia, ¿Qué va a decir Luna?, dijo el rubio,

-¿cómo si a ti te importara?, dijo Snape, mientras se desaparecía,

-sí me importa, afirmó el rubio en un susurro…

Capitulo 24

-al minuto regresó auque ya era con la apariencia de Draco,

-no puede ir con mi apariencia, ¿Qué va a decir Luna?, dijo el rubio,

-¿cómo si a ti te importara?, dijo Snape, mientras se desaparecía,

-sí me importa, afirmó el rubio en un susurro…

Draco salió del despachó furioso, todos arreglaban sus líos y a él… nada… tenía que encontrar a Luna, antes que le llegara un comentario, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a pagar los platos rotos, por lo que fue directo a su salón…

-¿profesor Malfoy, necesita algo? Preguntó extrañada por ser interrumpida por su esposo en medio de una clase,

-necesito que hablemos, le dijo entrando sin dejarla actuar…

El hombre la tomó del brazo y la arrastró literalmente hasta el pasillo, ya que ella extrañada se resistía…

-¿qué pasa Draco me asustas?, dijo la rubia,

-sabes que Snape, está vivo y nadie más puede saberlo,

-sí lo se,

-Granger está en San Murgo, y él no tuvo mejor idea que tomar poción multijugos y hacerse pasar por mí, para ir a verla,

-¿que?,

-eso, linda ahora hay dos Dracos Malfoy, así que ten cuidado a quien besas, dijo ácidamente,

-entiendo, me lo avisas para que…

-para que si él, piensa violar a Granger, no me eches ésta vez la culpa, le burló,

Luna entristeció, recordó las veces que su marido le había sido infiel, eso le dolía, no debería dolerle pero el dolor era algo que la rubia no era capaz de dominar,

-esta bien, tranquilo, no te culparé, ¿pero que le pasa a Hermione?,

-no lo se, auque se supone que soy el amante…

-creo que McGonagal hizo bien al elegirte, todos saben que las amantes te abundan, no sería nada raro…

-gracias, cariño, veo que sabes admirar lo bueno, y que tu concepto sobre mí, no cambia, dijo sarcásticamente,

-claro que no cambia, no hay motivos para hacerlo, además a ti no te gustaría cambiar, y a mí no me importa, dijo la rubia con recelo,

-bueno estas advertida, le espetó con enojo y se fue sin más,

Luna se quedó mirando como se iba, su marido estaba raro, parecía estar enojado, ella solo había dicho la verdad, él no la quería y se lo había hecho saber innumerables veces, le hubiera gustado que no fuera así, pero él era Draco Malfoy, un chico sexy rodeado de miles de hermosas chicas y ella era solo Luna, demasiado poco para el, pensó mientras suspirando entró a su clase…

En San Murgo,

-Malfoy, ¿qué hace usted acá?, dijo McGonagal al ver al hombre,

-soy Snape, dijo en un susurro,

-estás loco te dije que no vinieras,

-Minerva, tengo que saber,

-¿entonces ella te interesa?, preguntó la directora divertida, era raro ver todos esos sentimientos encontrados en la fisonomía del rubio,

-no se si es interés, creo que es responsabilidad, yo la creí mi esposa por un tiempo, y eso hace que me sienta responsable,

-llámalo como quieras, Severus, pero te interesa más de lo que estas dispuesto a admitir,

-¿Qué hace Malfoy acá? Dijo Ron Weasley que terminaba de llegar,

-vine por que es mi amante, dijo imitando al rubio,

-claro, lo olvidé, rió el pelirrojo, pero ¿Qué le pasa a mi mujer?, preguntó,

-no sabemos, Pomfrey no lo dijo,

-¡mierda!, dijo Draco, tengo que saber qué le pasa,

Y ante la mirada de Ron que no entendía la actitud del rubio, entró en la sala y acorraló a la medimaga, a la cual jaló hasta enfrentarla a todos…

-¿Qué le pasa a Granger?,

-bueno ella, ella tiene un pequeño tumor cerebral, dijo Pomfrey…

Capitulo 25

Y ante la mirada de Ron que no entendía la actitud del rubio, entró en la sala y acorraló a la medimaga, a la cual jaló hasta enfrentarla a todos…

-¿Qué le pasa a Granger?,

-bueno ella, ella tiene un pequeño tumor cerebral, dijo Pomfrey…

Snape retrocedió dos pasos, cómo si alguien lo hubiera golpeado, y sin más ingresó a la habitación dónde estaba Hermione,

-está loco. ¿Qué le pasa a Draco?, pensaba Ron, pero ante la noticia no le dio importancia al comportamiento del rubio…

-¿se puede operar?, preguntó el pelirrojo alicaído

-eso pensé yo en Hogwarts, dijo la medimaga, pero con los médicos de San Murgo, decidimos que no la operaremos,

El pelirrojo y McGonagal respiraron aliviados,

-menos mal, dijo el chico,

-no Weasley, no será operada por que el lugar dónde se encuentra es muy peligroso operar, pero si se pudiera eso sería lo mejor,

-¿entonces?, preguntó Minerva,

-es muy difícil para mí, decirles que no puedo adelantarles nada, el tumor es pequeño aún, pero el que Hermione halla tenido síntomas no es un buen presagio, tal vez lo tenga desde hace muchos años, hasta puede ser de nacimiento, pero que se halla despertado no es bueno, auque al ser tan pequeño puede que no aumente su tamaño y ella siga una vida normal por muchos años, dijo la medimaga,

-¿y si aumenta?, preguntó el pelirrojo abatido,

-tal vez entonces operemos, o no, lo siento,

-¿pero ella puede morir?, preguntó Minerva,

-sí, depende de la evolución, Hermione puede vivir muchos años o morir en unos meses,

Ron se tomó la cabeza con las manos, no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado, no podía ser cierto, a pesar de todo él quería a la castaña, ya no estaba loco por ella como antes, pero la quería…

Snape sale de la habitación de la chica, al parecer un medimago lo había sacado fuera, él había escuchado las últimas palabras de la medimaga auque para Severus Snape estaba todo claro, él sabía muy bien de que hablaban al decir que la castaña tenía un tumor, sabía que el destino de la chica era incierto, pero él estaba dispuesto a luchar, dispuesto a lo que sea…

-necesito saber, ¿cuales fueron los síntomas?, ¿cuantas veces se sintió mareada?, dijo Pompy,

-fueron dos, dijo Draco,

-tú Malfoy, cómo puedes estar seguro, le increpó Ron,

-Snape me lo dijo, se atajó el rubio, se tambaleó, y perdió la estabilidad,

-¿perdió también el conocimiento?,

-no Pompy, nunca lo perdió,

Ron empezó a estudiar a Malfoy, nada de ese hombre coincidía, estaba raro, más que raro, distinto, y entonces ahí lo supo, no era Malfoy, era Snape…

El pelirrojo sintió una sensación rara, le molestaba sobremanera que al ex profesor le gustara Hermione, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ella lo había cambiado por él, ¿Cómo puede atraerle un hombre así?, pensaba Ron, pero fuera como fuera y a pesar de todos sus recaudos con respecto al profesor, él no estropearía los últimos años de la castaña…

-yo voy a retirar la denuncia al ministerio, dijo el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa de todos, no quiero que sufra por eso, que sea feliz con quien quiera,

-lástima que no lo hiciste antes, le increpó Snape,

-sí, pero espero que no sea tarde, Snape, le dijo Ron en un murmullo al rubio,

El profesor se asombró, Ron lo había descubierto, sin embargo le agradeció con una triste sonrisa,

El mismo medimago que había corrido a Snape, salió a buscarlo,

-la paciente ya despertó, solo puede verla el marido, dijo mirando al rubio,

-soy yo el marido, auque creo que él tiene más derechos a entrar, dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado, mientras miraba como un atolondrado Malfoy entraba a lugar cómo si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Capitulo 26

El mismo medimago que había corrido a Snape, salió a buscarlo,

-la paciente ya despertó, solo puede verla el marido, dijo mirando al rubio,

-soy yo el marido, auque creo que él tiene más derechos a entrar, dijo el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado, mientras miraba como un atolondrado Malfoy entraba a lugar cómo si en ello se le fuera la vida.

Al entrar miró a la castaña a los ojos,

-Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo acá?, dijo la castaña al ver al rubio,

Snape no le dijo nada, solo se acercó más,

-déjame en paz Malfoy, tú no puedes estar acá, repitió la chica,

Pero Snape siguió avanzando, hasta estar a su lado, y al llegar se sentó en la cama,

-Malfoy, vete ahora o grito, dijo como último recurso,

Snape se sonrió de lado, lo que hizo que la castaña retrocediera en la cama pegándose prácticamente a la pared, el hombre la miró y le dijo "no soy Malfoy" y acto seguido la beso con pasión, Hermione quedó anonadada primero trató de liberarse del beso pero ella conocía esa forma de besar…la conocía muy bien…

La chica cedió ante la pasión y de inmediato correspondió el beso, era un beso muy tierno lleno de dulzura, nadie que conociera a Severus Snape, podía pensar que era un hombre dulce, nadie excepto ella, por que Hermione Granger había comprobado que tras la apariencia de rudo, antipático, hasta maligno de Snape, se encontraba otro ser, un ser que había dejado aflorar sólo con ella…

-¿Severus?, dijo la chica cuando se separaron,

-el mismo, ¿te sientes mejor?, preguntó preocupado,

-¿Qué haces con la apariencia de Malfoy?, ¿poción multijugos?, preguntó la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo,

A Snape le pareció encantador el gesto, iba a besarla de nuevo,

-¡no! dijo la chica empujándolo,

-¿no quieres que te bese?, preguntó Snape ofendido,

-no con esa apariencia, dijo la chica y en cuanto lo dijo, se puso roja,

-así que prefieres mi apariencia a la del rubio sexy, le dijo el hombre divertido,

Hermione no respondió, por lo cual, el hombre supo que tenía que atacar…

-no importa que no me lo digas, yo sé que me prefieres a mí, le dijo enojado, y en cuanto te den el alta que será pronto, te vienes conmigo,

-no puedo, dijo ella,

-sí puedes, tu ex va a retirar la denuncia, y tienes que exigirle el divorcio,

-no me lo va a dar, dijo ella,

-oh, sí lo hará y si no, no me importa, si es necesario que se enteren todos que estoy vivo, pero tú me gustas, Granger, los días más felices de mi vida fue cuando me creía tu marido y volverán a serlo auque tenga que obligarte,

Hermione lo miró espantada, ¿Por qué Snape le decía todo eso?, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto su parecer?, ella lo quería, pero su cerebro le indicaba que algo no andaba bien, y ese algo había surgido cuando ella se desmayó, su inteligencia nata hizo que descubriera todo en dos minutos…

-Severus dime, ¿me voy a morir…?

Mientras tanto en el ministerio…

-vengo a retirar la denuncia contra mi esposa, Hermione Granger,

-que tipo de denuncia, preguntó el encargado,

-de adulterio, dijo el pelirrojo,

-pero es una denuncia muy grave, tendrá que expresar los motivos del retiro de la misma,

-falsedad, yo mentí, ella nunca me fue infiel, yo me confundí, ella no es infiel,

-lo siento, señor Weasley, su esposa será juzgada, y si usted mintió adrede, recibirá una sanción,

-esta bien, pero no quiero que la juzguen,

-ella será juzgada, tendrá que presentarse en el estrado, si no quería que la juzguen, no la hubiera denunciado, espetó el hombre de malos modos…

Capitulo 27

-lo siento, señor Weasley, su esposa será juzgada, y si usted mintió adrede, recibirá una sanción,

-esta bien, pero no quiero que la juzguen,

-ella será juzgada, tendrá que presentarse en el estrado, si no quería que la juzguen, no la hubiera denunciado, espetó el hombre de malos modos…

-¡claro que no!!, ¡no vas a morir!!, no lo permitiré…, dijo seguro, y Hermione pudo ver en su mirada, un iris negro azabache escondido detrás de los grises, del falso Malfoy,

-pues yo creo que estoy grave, de lo contrario no entiendo tu amabilidad repentina,

-yo soy amable, mi amabilidad es nata, afirmó seguro,

La chica se echó a reír, y Snape no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo,

-¿Insinúas que soy grasero?, dijo entre risas,

-cuando quieres, respondió la castaña, y también muy hábil para cambiar el tema,

-me atrapaste, dijo levantando una ceja, pero yo no cambio de tema, es un hecho, en cuanto puedas te llevo conmigo,

La medimaga entró, y con una sonrisa le dio el alta a la castaña,

-ya están tus estudios, Granger, te puedes ir a Hogwarts,

-se va conmigo, dijo Snape,

-esta bien, Minerva ya se fue, y yo tengo que ir por los resultados, así que lo mejor es que ustedes se vayan juntos,

-la oíste, ¿no?, le dijo a la chica,

-Severus tu aspecto… dijo Hermione mientras veía cómo el hombre se transformaba,

-tenemos que irnos, dijo el hombre, nos vemos Pompy agregó mientras tomando en brazos a la castaña se desaparecía,

Aparecieron en el dormitorio de ambos, era gracioso pero los dos se referían a él como su dormitorio, y eso le pareció perfecto a Snape, auque Hermione no pensara lo mismo,

-llegamos, dijo acostando a la chica,

Hermione se incorporó y fue hasta el ropero dónde todavía estaba parte de su ropa,

-¿a dónde vas?, dijo Snape interrumpiendo el paso,

-voy por mi ropa, tengo que vestirme para ir a otra habitación,

-no lo harás,

-mirá Severus, si yo acepté compartir este cuarto contigo es por….

-lo se, para ayudarme, pero en esa ayuda no estaba implicado hacer el amor conmigo ¿no?,

La chica se acaloró,

-no, no lo estaba, dijo en un susurro,

-por lo tanto lo hiciste porque quisiste, no por imposición,

-sabes que nadie lo impuso, dijo enojada,

-bien, entonces ambos nos olvidamos del papelito e hicimos lo que sentíamos,

-yo sí, dijo la castaña, pero tú…

-yo era feliz, por que tú eras mi esposa, y quiero segur siéndolo,

-sabes que Ron,

-ya te lo dije, él va a ceder, y yo quiero una oportunidad, necesito que me la des…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, se veía tan raro con un traje de Malfoy, y a la vez tan lindo, no pudo resistirse,

-exactamente que me estas proponiendo,

-que te quedes conmigo, en este cuarto para siempre, que seas mi esposa y en cuanto podamos nos casemos, que me ames, tanto como yo te amo a vos…

Capítulo 28

-ya te lo dije, él va a ceder, y yo quiero una oportunidad, necesito que me la des…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, se veía tan raro con un traje de Malfoy, y a la vez tan lindo, no pudo resistirse,

-exactamente que me estas proponiendo,

-que te quedes conmigo, en este cuarto para siempre, que seas mi esposa y en cuanto podamos nos casemos, que me ames, tanto como yo te amo a vos…

Snape se acercó a la castaña y la empezó a besar, ella no se resistía al contrario le respondía con pasión, el profesor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener sus ganas de amarla…

-Merlín Hermione, tú haces que mis sentidos se despierten y que mi mente solo piense en poseerte, le susurro cariñosamente,

La chica sonrió,

-si no estuvieras convaleciente, no te me escapas, le volvió a susurrar,

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y lo atrajo hacia ella,

-¿Severus, realmente me quieres?, preguntó insegura,

-yo te amo, y te amaré eternamente, por que gracias a ti, pude volver a amar, yo creía que nunca volvería a amar a nadie, luego de la muerte de Lily, que era incapaz de hacerlo, que mi corazón se había roto con su muerte, de la cual soy culpable, y que moriría sin volver a sentir amor, pero solo necesitaba creer en mí, cuando desperté y pensé que eras mi esposa, supe que te amaba tanto como amé a Lily, el creer en mí, y al mismo tiempo creer en tí, que tu me amabas, era mi medicina, mi manera de volver a empezar, por eso me sentí tan defraudado cuando supe nuestro matrimonio era mentira, me ofusqué, no pensé que nadie podía obligarte a entregarte a mí como lo hiciste, y es ahí cuando entendí que yo te amaría eternamente…

Un día después,

-traigo novedades, decía Snape al entrar a visitar a su amor,

La castaña rió,

-¿Qué novedades son esas?, le dijo la chica con un beso, -tal, vez me devuelves mi clase de pociones,

-eso, nunca, yo soy el hombre y el que trabaja,

-claro que no, yo no me quedaré sin…

-shuuuuuuu!! Le dijo riendo, sé que eres una mujer activa, y que no te quedaras lavando los pisos, dijo levantando una ceja,

-¿la novedad?,

-McGonagal organizó una fiesta de profesores, para esta noche, ahí anunciaremos nuestro compromiso, ¿Por qué, te comprometerás conmigo?, ¿no?,

-lo pensaré, dijo riendo, así que me puedo levantar de esta cama,

-sí, tienes el alta, va a ser una reunión amena, tu sabes que yo no soy afecto a las fiestas…

-oh, sí eres un ermitaño,

-lo era Hermione, lo era, no sabes lo que me cambia el amor,

Ella rió con ganas y él se confortó con su risa, si algo le encantaba de la chica era su forma de reír…

A la noche…

Todos habían asistido al gran comedor, ahí se encontraba una gran mesa, los primeros en llegar eran Sibil Trelawney y Hagrid, ellos estaban muy animados charlando, hacía tiempo que se los veía muy bien juntos, al tiempo llegó Severus con Hermione, ya estaban Pompy, McGonagal, no estaban invitados todos los profesores sino solo aquellos que sabían que Snape estaba vivo, al momento entro Draco con Luna, la chica estaba hermosa, su pelo largo y rubio era la admiración de los presentes, sobretodo de Nerville Longobotton, quien al verla no pudo evitar, mostrar sus sentimientos…

Nerville, fue directamente a la rubia,

-Luna estás hermosa, le dijo mientras la abrazaba afectuosamente,

La chica se quedó estática y Draco que estaba alejado de ella se fue encima de Nerville,

-lo siento Longobotton, ella está casada, burló como era su costumbre,

-claro que lo sé, Malfoy, se atrevió a decir el chico, cómo también sé el por qué te casaste con ella,

Malfoy lo asesinó con la mirada y se llevó a su esposa al otro lado de la mesa,

-¿tú, le contaste, algo a ese idiota, fuiste a lamentarte con él?, le espetó a Luna,

-yo no hice nada, dijo la chica,

Draco se tomó la cabeza con la mano, no podía creer, él Draco Malfoy sintiendo celos de Nerville Longobotton…


	6. Chapter 6

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 29

-¿tú, le contaste, algo a ese idiota, fuiste a lamentarte con él?, le espetó a Luna,

-yo no hice nada, dijo la chica,

Draco se tomó la cabeza con la mano, no podía creer, él Draco Malfoy sintiendo celos de Nerville Longobotton…

Todo era tensión en el matrimonio Malfoy, Luna estaba nerviosa, eso se le notaba a simple vista, nunca había podido disfrazar sus emociones, era transparente y Draco lo sabía, por lo que no le importó que se enojara, no si eso la alejaba del idiota de Longobotton…

-no estés con esa cara, ya hasta la vieja nos esta mirando, dijo Malfoy con enojo,

-no le digas vieja a McGonagal, y yo no estoy con ninguna cara,

-¡claro que sí!, lo haces a propósito, para darle pena a todos, "la pobre chica que es torturada por el malvado Malfoy" ¿no?, eso quieres que todo el mundo te mire con lástima y que me condenen, como si yo no estuviera… iba a decir que él no se encontraba bien con esa situación, que él no quería que ella sufriera, que él la amaba…pero alguien como Draco Malfoy no podía blanquear sus sentimientos, eso era algo que no podía hacer, definitivamente no sabía hacerlo, nadie le había enseñado jamás…

-voy al baño, dijo la joven y se paró para ir,

Draco no le dijo nada, pero la siguió con la mirada, y mientras la miraba pudo advertir que Longobotton se paraba del otro lado de la mesa e iba tras ella,

-maldito, Longobotton, pensó, y sin más el también se levantó para ir tras su mujer…

McGonagal, se paró de su asiento, y tomando una copa de wisky de fuego, propuso el brindis,

-hoy quiero brindar por mi amigo Severus Snape, que gracias a Merlín está vivo, y también por una sorpresa que les tengo a ambos…

Se abrieron las puertas del gran comedor y entraron del brazo, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley…

-¡Harry….Ginny! gritó la castaña y salió a su encuentro,

Los tres se abrazaron hacía mucho que no se veían y Harry caminó hacia donde estaba Snape, y le dio la mano,

-ya lo se todo, profesor Snape, dijo Harry, me alegro que usted esté vivo, y le agradezco toda la ayuda, como también, agradezco que halla amado a mi madre,

El profesor estaba ampliamente conmovido, al ver a Harry volvió a ver los ojos de Lily, supo que jamás la dejaría de amar, como tampoco dejaría de amar a ciertos ojos miel que lo miraban conmovidos, el hombre abrazó al muchacho,

-me alegra que lo lograras Potter, te agradezco que lo mataras, como también que liberes al mundo de él, por miles de razonas pero principalmente porque ahora yo puedo ser feliz con Hermione, en un mundo justo…

La castaña no pudo evitarlo y le dio un beso al hombre, un pequeño beso en los labios, que todos aplaudieron,

-Merlín Hermione, tú si que quieres arruinar mi reputación, dijo Snape entre risas,

Ginny apartó a la castaña…

-tienes que contarme todo, ¿que es eso que besas a Snape?,

-lo siento Ginny…tu hermano y yo,

-pamplinas, sabes que no me interesa como rompiste con mi hermano ni por que, yo quiero saber como te enganchaste con el bombón de Snape, que está para el crimen tan lindo como lo recuerdo, y… ¿por que no me lo dijiste?, sabes que eso no te lo voy a perdonar,

-Ginny, no me digas eso es muy difícil,

En eso ven pasar a Luna corriendo hacia los jardines y tras ella iba Malfoy desencajado,

-Luny, dijo la pelirroja, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella?,

-no lo se Ginny, ella y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien, ese idiota le hace la vida imposible,

-pero yo creía que se amaban,

-no Gin, Malfoy no puede amar a nadie, espetó la castaña…

Capitulo 30

-Luny, dijo la pelirroja, ¿qué habrá pasado con ella?,

-no lo se Ginny, ella y Malfoy no se llevan muy bien, ese idiota le hace la vida imposible,

-pero yo creía que se amaban,

-no Gin, Malfoy no puede amar a nadie, espetó la castaña…

Draco iba tras Luna, la chica corría como un demonio, y el chico a pesar de sus largas piernas y su afán por alcanzarla no lo lograba hacer…

Luna ingresó al bosque prohibido, se mezcló entre los grandes arbustos, y deteniéndose en uno a calmar la respiración, mientras recordaba…

Flash Back…

Salía del baño cuando escuchó un diálogo entre Nerville y su esposo,

-no te metas con ella, es mí mujer,

-tú no la quieres, la humillas,

-a ti no te importa,

-la haces sufrir…

-escúchame idiota, ella es mi mujer, yo hago lo que quiero, la pobre está desquiciada, sabes que ve cositas inexistentes, burló, pero hagamos una cosa, cuando me canse de ella te la paso, por ahora, si te veo cerca…

Nerville miró con cara de terror hacia el hombro del rubio, Draco se dio cuenta, se volteó y la vió, los ojos celestes de Luna eran más brillosos de lo habitual, la chica parpadeó dos veces, no dijo nada solo corrió…

Fin de Flash Back.

El rubio miraba para todos lados, no la veía y empezaba a desesperarse,

-Mierda, porque tenía que escuchar eso, se recriminaba mientras la seguía buscando,

Luego de recorrer varios metros la vió sentada a la orilla de un risco, se acercó lentamente por detrás y cuando estaba cerca la agarró fuertemente de un brazo,

-estás loca, por que te sentaste ahí,

-no estoy loca, Draco, auque tú creas que sí,

-sabes que es una manera de decir, yo no creo que seas loca,

-sí lo crees, se lo dijiste a Nervy,

-Nervy…¿Por qué le dices Nervy?

-porque es mi amigo, Nervy es mi único amigo,

-pues no lo llames así, no delante de mí, tú eres mi esposa,

-pero no me amas, no como yo lo necesito, no como un esposo ama a su esposa,

Draco sintió ganas de besarla, ganas de decirle que sí la amaba, que la había amado siempre, desde que se casaron, que antes no la conocía, no como la conocía ahora y que en los últimos cuatro años de su vida no hacía mas que aumentar su amor por ella…pero no lo dijo, solo le preguntó,

-¿y tú Luna?, ¿tú me amas a mí?, ¿amas a tu marido?...

Ginny acorraló a la castaña, hasta que Hermione le contó todo, desde que McGonagal le pidiera ir por Snape, cómo tuvo que mentir en el tren y decir que era su esposa, como luego Sevy recordaba solo esa conversación, y ella tuvo que mentirle, como él se enojó cuando lo comprobó, y como acabaron reconciliándose,

-¡es tan romántico!, gritó Ginny,

Todos miraron a la chica y Harry que hablaba con Snape comenzó a reír, él conocía de sobra a su esposa y a las locas exclamaciones, cuando algo la conmovía,

-¡Gin estás loca!, le dijo la castaña acallándola,

-tendría que dejarte de hablar, Herms, tú viviste esta historia y no pensabas contármela de no ser por esta reunión de McGonagal…

-Ginny hoy nos vamos a comprometer esa es la idea, y si no quería que te enteraras no estarías aquí,

-tú no nos invitaste, es una sorpresa, dijo la chica,

La castaña suspiro, nunca podía con Ginny, además tenía razón…

-los novios que se vengan al centro de la mesa, dijo Minerva,

-Severus tienes la palabra…


	7. Chapter 7

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

7 Capítulo 31

-los novios que se vengan al centro de la mesa, dijo Minerva,

-Severus tienes la palabra…

Snape se acercó a la castaña la tomó del hombro y le dio un beso tierno en los labios, se dirigió a los presentes y empezó a hablar…

-amigos, es raro para mí, expresar lo que siento, pero soy, aunque no lo crean otro hombre, otro Severus Snape, saben que la vida me dio otra oportunidad, Dumbledor y su asombrosa inteligencia me la dio, también me la dio Potter…bueno Harry, dijo sonriendo, y ahora tengo algo que no pensé nunca alcanzar, tengo alguien que me quiere, y a quien yo amo, sé que va a ser difícil, sé que ambos ya tenemos nuestro pasado, pero por primera vez tengo confianza, confío que lo lograremos, confío que seremos felices, y esta felicidad la quiero compartir con todos ustedes, amo a Hermione, es una mujer única, es buena, alegre, y lo increíble, me quiere, -espetó ante la risa de todos-

-claro que lo quiero, dijo Hermione en voz alta, es un hombre magnífico, respetuoso, y caballero, todo lo que siempre quise, yo sé que me hará feliz y que no me defraudará, mi situación con mi ex marido no está solucionada, todavía, pero creo que todo irá bien…

El profesor no pudo soportar tenerla cerca sin besarla, por lo cual la volvió a besar con pasión…

-amigos hoy es el mejor día de mi vida, hoy Hermione Granger y yo nos vamos a comprometer. –Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?, dijo el hombre sacando un estuche rojo de donde extrajo un hermoso añillo de brillantes,

-sí quiero, dijo ella y dejo que él le colocara el anillo en su dedo,

Todos se dieron vuelta al sentir que la puerta del gran comedor se abría bruscamente, para dar el paso a la figura de Ron Weasley junto a sus hijos…

Luna miró extrañada a su esposo, sus ojos soñadores brillaron nuevamente,

-antes estaba segura que no te amaba, le dijo sincera, es que no te conocía, pero con el paso del tiempo empecé a conocerte, y ya no te tengo tanto miedo,

Draco tubo ganas de besarla nuevamente, le tenía miedo, eso lo sabía bien, pero ahora…

-¿pero ahora, hoy, tú me amas?

La rubia miró hacia la nada, sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rojo intenso, pero ella era Luna Lovegood, y ante todo era sincera, él le había hecho una pregunta y ella le respondería…

-creo que sí, creo que ahora te amo, le dijo mirándolo de frente,

Draco sonrió, y la besó dulcemente,

-ven Luny, vamos a la reunión, ya se preguntarán por nosotros, dijo el chico,

Ella hubiera querido preguntarle si él la amaba, pero tenía la certeza que no, y prefirió seguir ignorando la respuesta…

-vamos que ya se estarán comprometiendo,

Draco la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia Hogwarts, sin embargo antes de llegar le dijo,

-no quiero que intimes con Longobotton, me dan celos, espetó,

Luna lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico dijera eso, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza…

Iban a entrar al gran comedor, cuando ven a todos mirando a unas personas, todos miraban a Ron Weasley.

Capitulo 32

Draco la tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia Hogwarts, sin embargo antes de llegar le dijo,

-no quiero que intimes con Longobotton, me dan celos, espetó,

Luna lo miró sorprendida, no esperaba que el chico dijera eso, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza…

Iban a entrar al gran comedor, cuando ven a todos mirando a unas personas, todos miraban a Ron Weasley.

Snape avanzó hacia dónde estaba el pelirrojo…

-¡mami!!, gritó Hugo y fue corriendo hasta dónde estaba su madre, Rose lo siguió, el pequeño era la adoración de Hermione, el chico a pesar de tener once años se colgó del cuello de la castaña cómo lo hacía siempre…

-Hugo, Rose, dijo la chica y besó a sus hijos, a pesar de estar feliz de verlos la chica quedó pálida ante el silencio de todos,

Ron avanzó, tendió su brazo en señal de saludo, antes que Snape y Harry que iban hacia él dijeran algo. El profesor, solo saludó contrariado, pero Harry no pudo dejar de preguntar,

-¿Qué haces acá con los niños?,

-me enteré del compromiso, lo siento, no pude dejar de venir, además creo que Herms, disfrutará de ellos, los chicos son nobles no le recriminarán nada, y es justo que sea ella quien le explique,

-de acuerdo Ron, pero no creo que sea buena idea traerlos junto hoy,

-¿saben algo del compromiso?, preguntó Snape muy serio,

-no, sólo saben que Herms y yo estamos separados, dijo Ron,

Snape se fue directo a dónde estaba Hermione, la chica seguía abrazada a sus hijos,

-Hermione, llamó el hombre,

La chica se apartó de los pequeños para escuchar a Snape,

-creo que es mejor, posponer el compromiso, realmente no pensé en la reacción de tus hijos, ellos merecen enterarse por ustedes,

La chica lo miró con todo el amor del mundo, -sí Severus, mejor seguimos la fiesta y dejamos lo del compromiso para más adelante, le dijo sonriendo,

-puedes quedarte con el anillo, no es necesario que me lo devuelvas, le espetó sonriendo, para mí ya estamos comprometidos, pero pediré a los invitados que no toquen más el tema,

-gracias, Severus, dijo la castaña,

Ron avanzó hacia ella,

-papi, que linda fiesta, es el cumpleaños de alguien, preguntó Hugo,

-no es…iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por Hermione,

-es una fiesta de los profesores, no sé como los dejaron entrar, ustedes no dictan clases, dijo la castaña riendo a sus hijos,

-no mami, como crees, dijo Rose mas aliviada, ella temía una disputa entre sus padres,

-papi, tampoco, dijo Hugo,

El pelirrojo se quedó extrañado, así que dijo,

Hermione ellos saben que nosotros nos estamos divorciando, dijo Ron delante de los pequeños. La castaña se quedó estática,

-sí mami pa nos dijo que es mejor, cuando no hay tanto amor separarse, aunque siempre nos amarían a nosotros, dijo Rose,

La castaña se quedó apabullada, aunque le sonrió a su ex marido, ¿cómo hizo Ron para decir semejante frase?, se preguntó,

-así es nosotros nos tenemos cariño aunque ya no nos amamos, les dijo sonriendo,

-¿y a quien amas tú, mami, papá ya nos presentó a su novia, dijo Hugo sonriendo,

En otro lado del salón,

Nerville se acercó a Luna, la chica se puso muy nerviosa y sin querer le tiró al hombre un vaso de jugo de calabaza sobre la ropa,

-lo siento, Nervy, discúlpame, no me dí cuenta, lo lamento,

El chico largó una carcajada, -Luny, tenías que ser tú, hace cuanto tiempo que no me bañabas en algún líquido viscoso,

La cara de Luna era rojo vivo, y empezó a reír al recordar otras veces en las cuales habían chocado y alguno de los dos salía perjudicado, es que ellos eran los mejores amigos en Hogwarts, y siempre que podían hacían los trabajos prácticos juntos. Ambos reían sin darse cuenta que Draco tenía la cara tensa, muy tensa,

-despídete que nos vamos, le dijo acercándose a la chica,

-no se irán ya, es muy temprano, a parte acaba de lanzarme…

-muy gracioso Longobotton, siseo el rubio, pero ya nos vamos,

Luna sin decir nada empezó a saludar y de inmediato se fueron.

Iban sin pronunciar palabra rumbo a los dormitorios, cuando el rubio le recriminó,

-lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? te dije que no te acercaras y hasta le tiraste…

-fue un accidente yo no…

-tú siempre te excusas en algo, no quiero verte cerca de él, estoy pensando en pedirle a McGonagal el traslado, tú traslado, espetó.


	8. Chapter 8

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 33

Iban sin pronunciar palabra rumbo a los dormitorios, cuando el rubio le recriminó,

-lo hiciste a propósito ¿no? te dije que no te acercaras y hasta le tiraste…

-fue un accidente yo no…

-tú siempre te excusas en algo, no quiero verte cerca de él, estoy pensando en pedirle a McGonagal el traslado, tú traslado, espetó.

Luna lo miró con odio, eso hizo que Draco se odiara también, sin embargo nada lo haría cambiar de parecer, nada, él no soportaba verla con otro, ni siquiera soportaba imaginarla con otro, sus celos eran irracionales, todo en él era irracional, todo. Él se había criado en un mundo irreal, un mundo dónde su familia era poderosa y por ende él lo sería, pero nada resulta como uno piensa, y él el poderoso Draco Malfoy, estaba seguro que no la merecía, su esposa merecía a alguien mejor… alguien como Longobotton…

Entraron en la habitación, Luna seguía seria y callada, Draco estaba incómodo, acostumbrado a que ella no parara de hablar, el silencio lo asfixiaba, sí, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía que la estaba perdiendo, si alguna vez la tuvo…

Luna se cambió, se puso un pijama rosado y se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio que una vez cambiado, con un pijama pantalón de ceda gris oscuro, y se acostó del lado que le correspondía…

-no lo haré, le espetó,

La chica que estaba tratando de dormirse, le contestó en un susurro,

-no te entiendo, dijo la rubia,

-que no le pediré el traslado a McGonagal, afirmó,

-está bien, dijo ella,

-¿sigues enojada?,

-no estoy enojada, estoy dolida, fue un accidente y tú no lo crees,

-soy un idiota, dijo dándola vuelta hacia él,

La chica clavó sus ojos azules en los grises de él,

Draco la besó, como hacía mucho tiempo que no la besaba, ella le respondió, siempre lo hacía, y esa noche se amaron con pasión, con la pasión intacta que sentían ambos cada vez que se amaban en los últimos cuatro años…

-¿así que Ron tiene novia, y se las ha presentado? -Hermione no salía de su asombro-

-solo les he dicho que nos queremos mucho pero no seguiremos juntos, que cada uno de nosotros tendremos nueva familia, -dijo Ron mirando a los ojos a Hermione-

-es cierto,-dijo la castaña-

Tanto Hugo como Rose besaron a ambos padres, y la niña por ser la mayor habló por los dos.

-nosotros, solo queremos que sean felices.

-tenemos que irnos, papi nos fue a buscar a la sala común, entró con la capa del tío Harry, la señora gorda se enojó con él cuando salimos, -dijo Hugo-

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -espetó Hermione-

-tienen razón, denle un beso a mami y nos vamos,

Los tres desaparecieron en el acto, y Severus se acercó a su castaña,

-¿todo en orden?,

-sí, Ron es más irresponsable que los chicos, -espetó la chica-

El profesor sonrió.-entonces el hombre se paró ante la mirada de todos-

-ahora sí, podemos brindar por nuestro futuro casamiento, -dijo Snape besando a Hermione-

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y brindaron con alegría Hermione estaba feliz, y tanto ella como Snape se sentían bien, y eso para los presentes era lo más importante.

Llegó la hora de irse a dormir…

-de ahora en más, dormirás en nuestro cuarto, -dijo el hombre-

La chica sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a su dormitorio, el mismo que tiempo atrás, disputaban, el mismo que a partir de ahora compartirían para siempre…

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Luna se sentía mal, se levantó de golpe, salió del a cama, y sin poder llegar al baño, la chica se desmayó.


	9. Chapter 9

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 34

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, Luna se sentía mal, se levantó de golpe, salió de la cama, y sin poder llegar al baño, la chica se desmayó.

Draco estaba durmiendo plácidamente, auque a causa de su pasado el chico estaba acostumbrado a estar en vigilia a pesar de estar dormido,

Escuchó el ruido seco de la chica al caer…

-¡que pasa! ¡Luna! -grita semidormido, saltando prácticamente de la cama-

Todavía dormido se tambalea y al darse cuenta que la rubia no está en su lado de la cama, sale de inmediato hacia el pasillo que comunica con el baño… ahí la ve tirada boca abajo,

-¡Luna!... ¡Luna!...

Draco la toma en sus brazos y la lleva hacia la cama,

-¡Luna! -le decía dándole golpecitos en la cara-

Draco estaba desesperado, ella no reaccionaba, entonces la volvió a alzar para llevarla a la enfermería,

En la enfermería…

-¡Pomfrey!... ¡Pomfrey!...

-¿qué pasa? -dijo Nerville saliendo al encuentro-

-¿dónde está Pompy? -preguntó Draco con desesperación-

-¿Luna?, dijo el joven apesadumbrado,

-¿dónde está Pompy? –dijo casi a los gritos el rubio-

-yo la reemplazo, estoy recibido de medimago, -aseguró el hombre-

Draco desconfió, si algo no quería era que Longobotton toque a la chica, pero el miedo fue superior a los celos, sin chistar la depositó en la camilla que Nerville le indicaba,

-déjame solo, -espetó el moreno-

-¡no!, no me voy,

-soy el médico, tú la pones nerviosa, no quiero que…

-estás loco, -dijo Draco tomando al moreno del cuello del delantal- quieres que te vea a ti cuando despierte, -¡revísala de una vez!- Si por tardar le pasa algo…

Nerville lo miró con odio, tomó unos medicamentos, levantó a la chica y le hizo oler un ungüento,

Luna empezó a toser, al abrir los ojos, vió a su esposo que la miraba visiblemente asustado,

-Luna, ¿estás bien?,

La chica le sonrió, a Draco le volvió el alma al cuerpo, ella parecía estar normal, aunque de inmediato frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa que la rubia le dedicaba a Nerville,

-dime Luny, ¿que sentiste?, -le preguntó el medimago-

-solo me maree, no recuerdo nada más, -afirmó la chica-

Nerville sonrió, -tengo que hacerte unos análisis y unas preguntas, privadas, -dijo mirando fijamente al rubio-,

-ya te dije Longobotton, -siseó-, que no me voy, soy el marido, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa delante mío,

Luna sonrió, y el moreno bufó, entonces empezó con su batería de preguntas.

-dime Luna, ¿comes bien regularmente?

-sí lo hago,

-¿estás nerviosa? ¿Hay algo o alguien que te pone nerviosa?, -dijo en clara alusión al rubio,

-no, -dijo sin mirar al rubio-

-¿tú última fecha de menstruación?,

Antes que la chica le dijera Draco miró al medimago,

-ves Malfoy, son preguntas privadas, dijo al verlo incómodo,

-no son privadas para mí, LONGOBOTTON, sé exactamente cuando menstrua mi mujer,

-no peleen, dijo la chica y le dio una fecha,

El medimago le sacó un poco de sangre,

-en un rato vuelvo, -dijo el moreno- y se fue…

Al rato Nerville vino,

-tendrá que quedarse en la enfermería, tú Malfoy puedes volver mañana,

-ni lo sueñes, si ella se queda yo me quedo también, -dijo el rubio y se sentó en una silla dispuesto a pasarse allí el resto de la noche-

Luna miró a Draco, sabía que no se iba a mover de allí, pero no estaba segura que fuera por ella, más bien por la disputa que sostenía con el moreno, por eso no dijo nada, si le pedía a Draco que se fuera a dormir al cuarto, seguramente lo tomaría a mal, resignada se durmió, aferrada a la mano del rubio…

Al otro día…

Severus despertó al alba, él estaba acostumbrado a despertarse muy temprano, pero no salió de la cama, le encantaba mirar a la castaña, se quedaría eternamente admirando sus sueños, su modo de respirar dormida aferrada a la almohada, -la amaba y era dichoso- auque no podía dejar de temer, él no era un hombre miedoso, pero su mente brillante lo hacía ir más allá, él aparentaba tener veinte años menos de los que realmente tenía, por lo que no podía dejar de preguntarse – ¿y sí un día al despertarse ya no tenía la fisonomía actual? ¿Y si envejecía de golpe todos esos años? ¿Hermione Granger, se arrepentiría de ser su mujer?…

Capitulo 35

…– ¿y sí un día al despertarse ya no tenía la fisonomía actual? ¿Y si envejecía de golpe todos esos años? ¿Hermione Granger, se arrepentiría de ser su mujer?…

Draco se despertó contracturado, dormir en esa silla lo había dejado molido, sin embargo se desperezó, enderezó su espalda con su habitual elegancia, sacudió su cabello, acomodo su camisa, y cuando terminó con su arreglo, nadie hubiera advertido que Draco Malfoy había dormido allí. Miró a la rubia que sonreía durmiendo, y una punzada se coló por el pecho -¿Por qué, y a quien, sonría la chica?, tal vez a él, tal vez a Longobotton?-pensaba-

El medimago apareció por la sala,

-¿tenemos que hablar? -le dijo al rubio-

Ambos salieron al pasillo…

Draco estaba nervioso la cara del moreno no le gustaba nada, ¿por que quería hablar con él?

-Malfoy, Luna está embarazada, -espetó-

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, era la mejor noticia que le habían dado.

-el embarazo no viene bien, los análisis dan mal, cifras altas, demasiado altas, no entiendo que pasa, el análisis general de ella es normal, pero cuando tomo el embarazo las cifras están desorbitadas,

-¿qué quieres decir?

-solo que no entiendo que le pasa, no quiero que te asustes, no quiero que la asustes a ella, pero tienes que resguardarla, ella tienen que hacer reposo absoluto, no quiero que haga nada, absolutamente, nada, ¿me entiendes?,

-sí, claro que hará reposo,

-dale la noticia, dile que está débil y que necesita descanso, lo dejo en tus manos, Malfoy,

-ella siempre está en mis manos, -le espetó ingresando a la sala-

La rubia se despertaba, Draco se acercó a ella y la besó,

-no tienes nada, amor, mejor dicho, tienes algo hermoso, estas embarazada amor, estamos esperando un hijo, -le espetó-

Hermione se despertó alegre, le dio unos cuantos besos a su marido y se dispuso a ir por el desayuno,

-¿dónde vas?,

-hoy es domingo, voy por el desayuno.

-claro que no, llamo a Dina, la hija de Dobby, ella lo traerá, Hermione,

-¡no!, Severus, no permitiré, que la elfina trabaje en domingo,

El hombre sonrió resignado, se levantó, y le dijo:

-Hermione, iré yo a buscar el desayuno, no discutiré contigo sobre el trabajo de los elfos, pero Dina me regañará por no llamarla, -le dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente-

-si te regaña dile que ella también tiene derecho a descansar.

Severus sonrió. Amaba a esa mujer, con el P.E.D.D.O. y todo.

Cuando el hombre abrió la puerta se encontró con una lechuza en el suelo, que estaba esperando a alguno de los dos, para darle una carta.

-Hermione, un pergamino, a tu nombre –le dijo Snape asombrado-

Hermione tomó la carta y la leyó.

Sra Weasley,

Por medio de la presente tiene que asistir a la junta que se realizará en su contra, en el ministerio, el día 14 de agosto del 2008, a las 8 hs, la acusación es de adulterio.

Queda usted debidamente notificada.


	10. Chapter 10

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 36

Sra Weasley,

Por medio de la presente tiene que asistir a la junta que se realizará en su contra, en el ministerio, el día 14 de agosto del 2008, a las 8 hs, la acusación es de adulterio.

Queda usted debidamente notificada.

Hermione se sentó en la cama, su cara reflejaba todo su sentir…

-tranquila Hermione, yo te acompaño –dijo el profesor-

-sabes que no puedes aparecerte en el ministerio, Severus,

-yo no dije que iría con mi apariencia –sonrió el hombre-

Hermione fue hacia él, señalándolo con un dedo.

-no irás con la apariencia de Malfoy ¡te prohíbo que lo hagas! sabes que Pomfrey ha dicho que fue una estupidez tomar poción multijugos en tu estado, que puede ser muy peligroso y tú "cabezota" crees que puedes hacerlo.

Snape comenzó a reír a carcajadas,

-¿cómo fue que me llamaste?, amor.

La chica se puso colorada, no había pensado bien sus palabras pero no se arrepentía de ellas…

-cabezotas, te dije CABEZOTAS.

-es un término muy ejemplificador, tienes razón, siempre salgo con la mía.

-lo siento, yo también, y no permitiré que corras riesgo, ¡prométeme que no lo harás!

-pero Hermione…

-prométemelo, o no te dejaré en paz.

El hombre resopló y levantando el brazo derecho dijo:

-le prometo a esta mujercita mía, no tomar la apariencia de Malfoy.

-no me sirve, te aparecerás con la apariencia de otro, -espetó la chica-

-¡por Merlín!, olvidé que estaba hablando con la sabelotodo,

Hermione lo miró indignada con el ceño fruncido.

Por lo cual Snape se apresuró a decir:

-le prometo a esta enojona mujercita mía, no tomar poción multijugos,

Hermione sonrió y el hombre se fue en busca del desayuno…

--

Luna miró fijo a Draco,

-no puede ser –espetó-

El rubio la miró sonriendo,

-yo tomo pastillas para no quedar embarazada –dijo la rubia-

-¿Qué tomas que?, -dijo el rubio ya no sonriente-

-anticonceptivos, siempre los tomo,

-Luna nunca me dijiste que tomaras esa porquería, ¿no quieres un hijo, mío?-espetó casi con horror-

-no es eso, no es que no quiera un hijo, es que nosotros…

-¡por supuesto! No es que no quieres un hijo, no quieres que sea mío –espetó ya enojado-

-yo no dije eso, pero tienes que reconocer que nosotros no nos llevamos como para tener hijos.

-tú no querrás, yo… yo…yo quiero a mi hijo –terminó aceptándole chico-

-yo también lo quiero -dijo Luna sollozando-

-tengo que hablar con Longobotton, no valla a ser que esas pastillas…

-¿con Nervy?, que tiene que ver él.

-es el medimago que te atiende -dijo Draco y se fue-

Luna se quedó callada, era imposible que estuviera embarazada, ella no se olvidaba nunca de tomar el anticonceptivo.

Draco fue directo a Nerville. -Luna tomó esa porquería -le espetó furioso-

-no te entiendo Malfoy de que hablas-

-que en lugar de hacer un hechizo, para no embarazarse tomo…

-anticonceptivos.

-sí eso, no entiendo –aseveró el rubio-

-los hechizos no son muy eficientes, y por los visto las pastillas muggles tampoco –dijo Nerville-

-pero ¿no será eso el problema de sus análisis?

-no lo creo, ve con ella, las mujeres se ponen muy sensibles con el embarazo, más si no lo han programado.

Draco se fue bufando, ¿a quien se le ocurre programar un embarazo?, eso sucede y listo –pensaba-

Al entrar encontró a Luna acariciando su vientre, al verlo de inmediato retiró sus manos.

-una vez dijiste que me amabas ¿Por qué no quieres que vea que también amas a mi hijo? -espetó-

Hola mis niñas: muchísimas gracias por leer y por dejarme los post, realmente me estoy familiarizando con el foro recién ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta, pueden hacerla que se las contestaré con gusto,

Mil gracias por leer

Besitos bigi


	11. Chapter 11

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 37

Al entrar encontró a Luna acariciando su vientre, al verlo de inmediato retiró sus manos.

-una vez dijiste que me amabas ¿Por qué no quieres que vea que también amas a mi hijo? -espetó-

Luna lo miró, Draco le clavó sus ojos grises.

-yo quiero al bebe –dijo sincera-

-lo se, es imposible que no quieras a un ser indefenso.

Luna sonrió, Draco no pudo resistir besarla.

-tienes que cuidarte mucho –le dijo el chico- quiero que te quedes acostada todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué?, se supone que estoy embarazada no inválida –rezongó Luna-

-no me importa, me harás caso, soy tu esposo y me obedecerás.

-pero Draco tengo mis clases, no puedo dejarlas.

-pues ya las has dejado, acabo de comunicarme con el ministerio y pedí un año de licencia, yo te reemplazaré en tus clases y de paso estaremos juntos, no quiero irme y dejarte acá como antes.

-pero mis alumnos ellos están acostumbrados a mí, ellos me extrañarán, yo todavía puedo seguir, tal vez mas adelante…

-¡no!, tu amigo el Longo… ese dijo que tenías que hacer reposo, y ya sé que tus alumnos te prefieren, pero ahora tendrán que vérselas conmigo y no te preocupes, trataré de no reprobarlos a todos.

-Draco, no es justo.

-la vida es injusta, tú llevas a Jimmy en tu vientre, así que tú te cuidas.

-¿Jimmy?,

-nuestro bebé se llamará Jimmy, ¿no te gusta?

-sí me gusta, pero deberíamos elegirlos juntos, además no sabes si va a ser un varón.

-bueno, ya aceptas que estas embarazada, ahora tienes que aceptar que será varón,

-¿y si es nena no la quieres?

-si es nena, mejor, desde hoy amo a las nenas pequeñas, dijo riendo.

Ambos se empezaron a besar y lo hicieron por mucho tiempo…

Severus iba por el desayuno mientras se dijo –tengo que hablar con Potter- para lo cual cambió de camino y fue directo a la habitación del moreno.

Golpeo fuertemente la puerta y al rato salió un Harry muy desalineado…

-por Merlín Potter, veo que tuviste una noche agitada,

-profesor Snape, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Dijo un tanto extrañado-

-perdón por la intromisión, pero no hubiera venido de no ser realmente urgente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Me asusta –confesó el chico.

-se trata de Hermione, recibió una citación del ministerio, está asustada, yo quiero acompañarle, pero se rehúsa, necesito tu ayuda Potter.

-no se preocupe Snape yo iré –sentenció el chico-

-no es eso lo que te pido, es otra cosa.

-lo que usted quiera que haga, ustedes ambos ahora son mis amigos.

-gracias Potter, jamás pensé que algún día te pediría ayuda, y menos que me la concedieras…

Ambos se echaron a reír…

Hermione leía y releía la nota -Merlín, seguramente también habrán citado a Malfoy, esta vuelta me aseguraré que sea el verdadero Malfoy, aunque no sé como lo voy a soportar, y pensar que la pobre de Luny tiene que estar todo el día con ese majadero- pensaba la castaña-

Al minuto entra Snape con el desayuno,

-¡Qué bien huele ese desayuno! –Dijo Hermione-

-traje todo lo que te gusta.

La chica le sonrió, pero algo en el rostro de él la alertó.

-dime Severus ¿Qué estas tramando para mañana?


	12. Chapter 12

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 38

-¡Qué bien huele ese desayuno! –Dijo Hermione-

-traje todo lo que te gusta.

La chica le sonrió, pero algo en el rostro de él la alertó.

-dime Severus ¿Qué estas tramando para mañana?

-¿acaso lees mi mente? –dijo Snape risueño-

-sabes que no, que no lo sé hacer -dijo apesadumbrada la castaña mientras empezaba a devorar el desayuno-

-por Merlín, encontré algo que ésta mujercita mía, no sabe hacer –rió Snape-

-no cambies de tema, Severus, creo que algo tramas, te veo muy contento y eso me dá mala espina.

-quieres que esté triste, llorando por los rincones –dijo puchereando el hombre-

-no es eso, Sevy, es que tengo terror que hagas una tontería y te atrape el ministerio

-veo que lo que temes es que te alejen de mí –dijo ya besándola-

-claro, ¿Qué pasaría si nos separan? –dijo Hermione asustada-

-ni todos los magos del universo podría separarme de ti, simplemente no lo permitiría –le dijo el profesor mientras entre besos y caricias seguían desayunando-

Hermione sonrió dulcemente nada ni nadie la separaría de Snape –pensó-

Directo hacia la habitación de los Malfoy iba una lechuza a toda velocidad es que la pobre se había extraviado y hacía unas cuantas horas que buscaba a Draco Malfoy. Cuando llegó empezó a dar muchos picotazos en la puerta.

-por Merlín ¿Qué son esos ruidos?-dijo Draco yendo directo a la puerta-

Al abrirla la lechuza entró rápidamente para posarse en la mesita de luz de la cama donde estaba acostada Luna.

-¡que linda lechuza! Se parece a Herwing –dijo la chica ya que la lechuza era toda blanca.

Draco sin mediar palabras fue directo a ver el pergamino de la pata. Lo abrió y empezó a leer…

-¡mierda! Todo por culpa de McGonagal –dijo Draco-

-pero ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la rubia-

-es una cita del ministerio, para que me presente mañana a las 8hs por el juicio de Granger, dónde se supone que soy su amante.

La rubia rió.

-¿te causa gracia? –Preguntó el rubio con una ceja levantada-

-claro, puedes tener muchas amantes pero Hermione sería la última –dijo todavía riendo Luna-

-primero, yo no tengo amantes –dijo enojado-¡no! desde que nos casamos -agregó- además ¿crees tan fea a tú amiga?

-no es por ti, ni porque ella sea fea, es que creo que ella jamás lo permitiría

-creo que en vez de confiar en tu amiga, debes confiar en mí –dijo enojado el rubio-

-creo que sí, que estoy confiando más en ti, sobretodo por el embarazo ¡no traicionarías a tu hijo!

-no te traicionaría a ti –dijo el rubio besando a su esposa-

-Snape me va a escuchar –agregó el rubio y se empezaba a ir furioso- no te dejaré sola, no por una estúpida demanda-

Rápidamente llegó el rubio al dormitorio de Snape, quien le abrió al escuchar los golpes de mala gana, el profesor estaba un tanto desalineado.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó el profesor-

-vaya Snape veo que tuvo una noche agitada –dijo el rubio risueño-

-al grano Malfoy ¿Qué sucede?

-tengo una citación del ministerio para mañana a las 8hs, ¡no pienso ir! -agregó-

-tendrás que hacerlo

-no puedo Luna esta embarazada y esta algo delicada,

-¿Luna está embarazada? –Preguntó Hermione saltando de la cama-

-sí Granger y no voy a dejarla, que él tome poción multijugos y vaya en mi lugar

-no puede hacerlo –dijo a los gritos la castaña- es muy peligroso no puede tomar nada, que él se quede con Luna, cuidándola –agregó la chica-

-no me voy a quedar con una embarazada –dijo Snape-

-lo harás –dijo Hermione-

-si Luna no se queda acompañada yo no voy –dijo Draco-

-¡esta bien! –dijo resignado Snape- yo me quedo con Luna…

Al otro día a las siete de la mañana…

Draco pasó a buscar a Hermione para aparecerse ambos en el ministerio.

-Luna está durmiendo, yo ya le dije que Snape iba a quedarse con ella, lo cual no le gustó mucho –dijo Draco-

Hermione largó una carcajada, mientras el profesor gruñía yéndose para el cuarto de la chica.

La castaña y el rubio tranquilos al verlo irse se desaparecieron.

Snape cambió el rumbo y fue directo al dormitorio de Potter.

Golpeó con fuerza…

Harry salió a abrir la puerta muy desalineado

- veo que pasaste otra noche agitada –dijo Snape-

-¿qué pasa profesor? –preguntó el moreno semidormido-

-tienes que hacerme dos favores, Potter

-¿dos?

-primero tienes que quedarte con Luna Malfoy hasta que yo vuelva, y segundo tienes que prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad,

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Harry Potter-

-por Merlín, ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí Severus Snape que un día pediría prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter?–espetó el profesor-


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 39

-primero tienes que quedarte con Luna Malfoy hasta que yo vuelva, y segundo tienes que prestarme tu capa de invisibilidad,  
-¡¿Qué?! –dijo Harry Potter-  
-por Merlín, ¿Quién iba a decirme a mí Severus Snape que un día pediría prestada la capa de invisibilidad de James Potter?–espetó el profesor-

-rápido Potter que ya casi son las 8hs y empieza el juicio a Hermione  
El moreno a pesar de estar semidormido entendió todo y fue sin chistar por la capa.  
-aquí tiene Snape, buenas noches –espetó el moreno-  
-¡noches!! Potter, son casi las 8hs de la mañana y tienes que ir ya con Luna.  
-por Merlín Snape, ir con Luna –protestaba el moreno-  
-¡YA POTTER! –Grito el profesor-  
El moreno bufó, se despidió de Ginny y se fue en pijama hacia el cuarto de los Malfoy  
De inmediato Snape se desapareció.

En el ministerio…

Draco y Hermione estaban en la puerta del salón dónde se iban a reunir los miembros del Wizengamot, la castaña estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había entrado al lugar…  
-¡maldición! Todo por culpa de Minerva, ¿por que no empiezan de una vez? –Chillaba Draco con furia por tener que estar tanto tiempo sin saber nada de Luna-  
-ya empieza -dijo la castaña al ver ingresar a los miembros del tribunal-  
Ron venía con ellos, el pelirrojo miró a la castaña y le sonrió lo que le dio tranquilidad a la chica.  
De inmediato Ron entró, y tras él Draco jaló de un brazo a la castaña para introducirla rápidamente, lo que nadie advirtió es que juntos con ellos entraba alguien más…  
El juicio era devastador, primero una bruja enumeró todos los deberes de una bruja esposa, y de lo pecaminoso del comportamiento de Hermione, sin embargo lo peor sucedió cuando comenzó con su alegato Cintia Skeeter, la hija de la famosa periodista Rita, que era tan astuta y malvada como su madre…  
-yo me equivoqué –declaró Ron ante una pregunta de la mujer- Hermione mi esposa no me engañó nunca con Malfoy  
-ya lo veremos señor Weasley, usted ahora declara que "ella" no lo engañó con el señor Malfoy, con eso nos quiere decir que la conducta de la señora Weasley es descarada, ya que no lo engañó con él pero sí con muchos otros hombres –dijo afirmando la mujer-  
Snape que estaba mirando todo desde debajo de la capa de Harry, no pudo soportar las afirmaciones de la mujer, se acercó a ella y tomando un vaso lleno de agua de la mesa del juez se la tiró a la cara.  
-¡que pasa! ¡Que es esto! –Gritaba la bruja asustada- es Hermione Granger, digo Weasley, ella no quería a mi madre y ahora me hace esto-  
Draco enfureció y se levantó de su asiento  
-ella no tiene varita, nos la retuvieron en la puerta, así que es imposible sus acusaciones, pero yo Draco Malfoy acuso a todo este tribunal por hacerme asistir obligado a un juicio ridículo, ya que fue retirada la acusación y pongo en cabeza del señor juez la responsabilidad que por culpa de estar en esta situación cualquier daño y/o perjuicio que obtenga mi esposa embarazada y con pronóstico reservado o yo, y me reservo los derechos de accionar judicialmente contra todos si en menos de diez minutos no obtengo mi libertad de irme de éste juicio improcedente.  
Todos los magos y brujas lo miraban temerosos, Draco se sentó elegantemente en la silla, Snape estaba admirado de la capacidad de palabras del chico y sonreía al ver la cara del juez, sin duda Malfoy era su mejor discípulo -pensó-  
El juez tomó la palabra  
-magos y brujas miembros del Wizengamot a continuación voy a dar mi veredicto:  
La señora Hermione Jane Granger de Weasley es declarada inocente de los cargos, doy por terminado el juicio.  
Hermione estaba tan contenta que se largó a llorar, en eso siente una voz en su oído que le dice:  
-felicidades ve para el pasillo,  
La castaña primero se sorprendió, pero luego enfureció, ¿qué hacía Severus ahí? Este hombre no tiene palabra -pensó- y furiosa tomó a Malfoy y se fue con él para el pasillo,  
-¿que pasa Granger? –bufó el rubio-  
-Severus está aquí cubierto con la capa de Harry  
-¿Qué? ¿Y Luna? ¿Cómo dejó sola a Luna?  
-seguro no la dejó sola – le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo-  
-por Merlín ¿dónde está que lo mato? –Dijo casi a los gritos- ¿no la habrá dejado con Longobotton? –enfureció el chico…


	14. Chapter 14

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Quería agradecer a todas las chicas que están leyendo este fics, de corazón le doy las gracias y también por dejarme post, saben que es muy importante para las historias sus comentarios. Como siempre les digo nos estamos leyendo.

besitos bigi

Capitulo 40

-¿que pasa Granger? –bufó el rubio-

-Severus está aquí cubierto con la capa de Harry

-¿Qué? ¿Y Luna? ¿Cómo dejó sola a Luna?

-seguro no la dejó sola – le dijo ella para tranquilizarlo-

-por Merlín ¿dónde está que lo mato? –Dijo casi a los gritos- ¿no la habrá dejado con Longobotton? –enfureció el chico…

-mejor Malfoy, si la dejó con Nerville mejor, él quiere mucho a Luna y ella seguro está mucho mejor con Nervy que con Severus.

-¡NO! –gritó el rubio. Con Longobotton ¡NO!, ¡él la quiere mucho!... ¡claro que la quiere mucho! ¡El imbesil está enamorado de ella, de mi mujer! -Seguía hablando a los gritos.

Pronto todos se dieron vuelta en el pasillo mirando a un desencajado Malfoy, Snape que estaba cerca fue hacia al rubio y le susurró al oído:

-celoso Malfoy,

Nadie esperó esa reacción del rubio, nadie mucho menos Hermione que lo tenía a su lado y el causante de la burla, sin embargo en un acto impensado el rubio manoteo varias veces al aire y en uno de sus manotazos arrancó la capa que cubría al profesor.

-¡NO MALFOY NO! –gritó tarde Hermione, ya todos los brujos estaban mirando a Snape horrorizados, ya todo el ministerio y los miembros del Wizengamot en pleno tomaban conocimiento cierto que el profesor Severus Snape no estaba muerto.

Media hora antes…

Luna abrió la puerta esperando ver a su ex profesor, la idea de estar un largo rato con él la tenía nerviosa, Snape nunca había confiado en sus habilidades, y tal vez se lo volvería a hacer saber…

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-cambios de planes Luny, te quedaras conmigo.

Luna se lanzó a los brazos del moreno que la atajó contento mientras le hacía cosquillas como cuando eran chicos,

-Harry, que alegría, qué bueno que seas tú,

-yo también me alegro Luny auque estoy medio dormido,

-¿así que estas dormido? -Preguntó la chica y sin decir más tiró a Harry sobre la cama y lo despertó a almohadonzazos.

Ambos se pasaron el tiempo recordando anécdotas de cuando eran chicos, las risas se escuchaban desde los pasillos Harry y Luna siempre se habían llevado muy bien, demasiado bien si los viera Draco…

En ese momento el rubio entró desencajado, la risa de Harry y la rubia se quebraron en la cara de ambos…

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?, -preguntó la chica asustada-

El rubio miró a Harry con rencor,

-veo que se llevan muy bien, desde el pasillo se escuchan las risotadas de ustedes, además –afirmó el rubio mirando el desorden de la habitación- estuvieron entretenidos –espetó con furia

-escucha Malfoy, no seas infantil Luna y yo nos queremos como hermanos, estuvimos jugando

-¿Jugando? ¿Jugando? ¿Desde cuando juegas Luna?,

-Yo siempre juego con Harry, dijo Luna mirando a los ojos de su marido,

-¿Qué pasó Malfoy? ¿Por que estas tan alterado? ¿Qué pasó con Hermione? –Preguntó el moreno-

-tranquilo Potter, tu otra amiga está absuelta de culpa y cargo.

-entonces ¿por qué tu mal humor? -Le espetó Luna.

-es que sin proponérmelo dejé que todos descubrieran que Severus Snape esta vivo.


	15. Chapter 15

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capitulo 41

-¿Qué pasó Malfoy? ¿Por que estas tan alterado? ¿Qué pasó con Hermione? –Preguntó el moreno-

-tranquilo Potter, tu otra amiga está absuelta de culpa y cargo.

-entonces ¿por qué tu mal humor? -Le espetó Luna.

-es que sin proponérmelo dejé que todos descubrieran que Severus Snape esta vivo.

-¡MIERDA! –Gritó Harry- Luny tengo que ir allá, dijo desapareciéndose

- veo que tu amiguito se fue –espetó Draco

Luna decidió no dar importancia a las palabras del chico y empezó a acomodar la habitación que era un desparramo de plumas, agarró uno de los almohadones del piso cuando el rubio se lo quitó…

-dijiste que siempre juegas con Harry, ¿Cuándo es siempre?, preguntó Draco visiblemente alterado

-cuando nos vemos, él es mi amigo, espetó la chica mirándolo a los ojos

-lo se, al igual que Longobotton ¿verdad Luny? -siseó llamándola como lo hacen todos, todos menos él,

-sí, dijo la chica,

-seguramente hasta Weasley juega contigo -afirmó, al mismo tiempo que Luna veía cómo se tensaba y sobresalía la vena que recorría su cuello,

-sí, Weasley también

También repitió el chico para sí, como para estar seguro, como para remarcárselo a sí mismo,

-tú eres feliz con ellos, afirmó,

-sí, -dijo Luna,

Lo estaba mortificando y lo sabía, a pesar de no saber el por que, la cara del rubio emanaba tristeza, una tristeza que ella no entendía, una tristeza que no deseaba que él sintiera.

-dime, entonces ¿por que si eres feliz con ellos, si juegas con ellos, no lo haces conmigo?,

-es distinto -dijo la chica,

-porque yo no soy o no fui tu amigo, se supone que tienes confianza conmigo, o deberías tenerla,

-es distinto, -repitió la chica,

-explícame por que, -espetó el rubio resignado, sentándose en la cama y tomándose el flequillo con la mano,

-ellos…ellos…ellos…son mis amigos,

-vamos Luna eso ya lo sé,

-ellos son mis amigos y quieren estar conmigo,

-yo también quiero, -dijo en un acto de reflejo,

-no, -dijo la chica- vos estás siempre enojado, con esa cara…

-¿cara? ¿Qué tiene mi cara?,

-enojo,

-claro ellos son tan simpáticos,

-no, pero ellos están conmigo porque quieren

-ya te dije que yo…

-vos Draco estas conmigo por obligación, por un arreglo, porque mi padre necesitaba dinero para seguir adelante con "el quisquilloso" y tu padre necesitaba limpiar su apellido,

-eso fue al principio,

-durante dos años luego de casarnos, no supe nada de ti, un día apareciste diciendo que teníamos que vivir juntos, eso hacemos desde hace cuatro años…

Draco la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó fuerte, quería que le tuviera confianza, necesitaba que esa chica confiara e él.

En el ministerio…

Todos fueron hacia el profesor,

-¿Snape, esta usted vivo? –espetó el ministro-

-es evidente ¿no?, contestó el hombre contrariado,

-lo que es evidente es que es el amante de Granger, es decir Weasley, dijo Cintia Skeeter

-maldita alimaña, gritó Snape,

-tranquilos –espetó Harry que había llegado con McGonagal-

-¿qué es esto Potter? –Gritó el ministro, -¿McGonagal? -¿Quién puede explicar como es que Severus Snape esté vivo y de amante de la señora Weasley? ¿Quién puede explicar el por qué el ministerio es ajeno a todo lo sucedido?... ¿quien puede explicar por que yo, Artemius Vincent ministro de la magia, no estoy informado que Snape nunca murió?


	16. Chapter 16

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Muchas Gracias chicas

Hago lo que puedo con el tema de redacción y escritura

Ya hay alguien que se encarga de corregir los fics… tranquilas, algún día los cambiaré por los corregidos.

A las que los leen a pesar de todo MIL GRACIAS

Besitos bigi

Capitulo 42

-¿qué es esto Potter? –Gritó el ministro, -¿McGonagal? -¿Quién puede explicar como es que Severus Snape esté vivo y de amante de la señora Weasley? ¿Quién puede explicar el por qué el ministerio es ajeno a todo lo sucedido?... ¿quien puede explicar por que yo, Artemius Vincent ministro de la magia, no estoy informado que Snape nunca murió?

McGonagal tomó la palabra

-Artemius tenemos que hablar –le espetó seria-

-¡claro que tenemos que hablar, McGonagal!- espetó totalmente indignado el ministro, -de inmediato a mi oficina, todos, eso incluye a Weasley o Granger, ya no se como llamarla, y Snape.

Todos fueron en silencio a la oficina, al entrar Harry tomó la palabra, por muy jerárquico que sea el ministro, nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía callar al elegido…

-el profesor Snape estuvo durante veinte años, inconciente, cuando iba a ser enterrado Pompey se dio cuenta que no estaba muerto, estuvo en San Murgo todos estos años, nadie pensó que despertaría algún día.

-muy conmovedor, Señor Potter, pero ¿Por qué, no fue informado el ministerio?

-seguramente el ministro anterior no hubiera permitido mantenerlo con vida artificial, como lo hicimos, además era una situación extremadamente delicada, no sabemos a ciencia cierta que embrujo utilizó Dumbledor para que el veneno no lo matara, tampoco sabemos el por qué no envejece, podría suceder un caos, -afirmó McGonagal.

-¿un caos porque no murió?, usted es demasiado extremista Minerva, contestó el ministro

-no! yo me refiero a un caos porque no envejece, usted sabe todos los problemas que trajo al mundo mágico "la vida eterna" o lo que es pero " la eterna juventud"-dijo la directora-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta Hermione palideció, nunca había pensado de ese modo, "ella envejecería y Severus Snape no"

-solo hay que decir que recientemente despertó, y que estaba en San Murgo y todo seguirá normalmente, -afirmó Harry-

-lo sé Potter, pero al verlo los magos se harán preguntas, preguntas que no podemos responder, además que sea la última vez que es engañado el ministro. Seguramente usted Potter cree ser más importante que el ministerio, pero es su obligación de mago informar de todo lo que acontece de inmediato, es obligación de todos los involucrados,- espetó-

Sin decir más todos se desaparecieron rumbo a Hogwarts…

Draco tenía que empezar a reemplazar a Luna en las clases, la había convencido en que no se moviera de la cama, él no quería asustarla, a pesar que él estaba aterrado, de solo pensar que le pasara algo a ella o al bebe…

-señores buenos días.-dijo entrando al aula, tal como lo hacía su ex profesor de pociones.

Los alumnos lo miraron con mala cara, estaban acostumbrados a la alegría de Luna a su amabilidad, a su don de buena gente, algo que el rubio parecía carecer…

-profesor Malfoy, ¿que le pasa a Luna?.-dijo un alumno, demasiado atrevido, demasiado corpulento, demasiado bien parecido, demasiado Slytherim para el gusto del rubio.

-la profesora Malfoy, se encuentra indispuesta. –afirmó el hombre.

Un sonoro ¡ohhhh!! Se escuchó entre el alumnado.

-nadie podía dejar de quererla. –pensó Draco.

La clase fue interrumpida cuando entró la medimaga en busca de Malfoy.

-Pomfrey ¡que bueno que está de vuelta!! –dijo el rubio.

-tuve que venir por lo de Snape, es un caos, recibí lechuzas del Wizengamot en pleno. Pero… ¿que es lo que me dijo Nerville de Luna?

-salgamos de aquí, dijo Draco al ver el interés de todos los alumnos, en especial de ese chico atrevido del cual pronto averiguaría el apellido.

Ambos se fueron hacia el pasillo,

-ella está embarazada, según Longbottom.

-lo sé, tengo que examinarla,

-está en el cuarto haciendo reposo,

-voy para allá, para cuando termines la hora con tus nuevos alumnos, tendrás mi diagnóstico, creo suponer de que se trata –dijo la medimaga.

La cara del chico fue devastadora, para lo que la mujer agregó.

-no te amargues pero adelantado, Malfoy, tal vez no sea nada grave, tal vez solo sea la inexperiencia y el excesivo amor de Nerville,

-ojala sea eso, su excesivo amor –repitió el muchacho.


	17. Chapter 17

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Perdón no se que paso ayer y por que publicó mal el cap

Hola chicas estoy un poco atrasada con la escritura ya que estoy leyendo CREPUSCULO de STEFHENIE MEYER es un libro muy atrayente, lo recomiendo, no les diré de que se trata, son por ahora tres libros, muy buenos.

Gracias por leer besitos bigi

Capítulo 43

La cara del chico fue devastadora, para lo que la mujer agregó.

-no te amargues por adelantado, Malfoy, tal vez no sea nada grave, tal vez solo sea la inexperiencia y el excesivo amor de Nerville,

-ojala sea eso, su excesivo amor –repitió el muchacho.

La hora pasaba lenta e interminable, Malfoy miraba a su reloj muggle cada segundo, ni siquiera bajar puntos a las casas lo satisfacía como antaño, entonces decidió investigar un poco a determinado alumno, el chico en cuestión, se dio cuenta de la mirada incesante de su nuevo profesor y con total descaro clavó sus ojos en él, en viva señal de desafío…

-señor Claude, me preguntó si es usted tan resuelto como aparenta –preguntó Draco ante la mirada atónita del resto del alumnado.

Stive Claude era incondicional de Luna, por lo cual odiaba a Malfoy, todo el colegio sabía la historia de su casamiento, todo el colegio sabía el dolor de la profesora por el desamor de su esposo…

-lo soy –aseveró el alumno,

-ya lo veremos –dijo Draco en señal de reto…

El timbre sonó y ambos se levantaron raudamente. Draco ya no pensaba en el chico, su mente solo se dirigía hacia la enfermería…

-¡Malfoy! –dijo Pomfrey en cuanto lo vió. Ya voy por los resultados –espetó segura yéndose a su laboratorio.

Draco estaba inquieto, miles de suposiciones revoloteaban por su cabeza, y en ninguna de todas ellas, Luna salía bien librada…

El chico vió venir a la medimaga a lo lejos, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, no era buen presagio, no quería que se acercara, no quería saber la noticia, no quería confirmar sus sospechas. De manera automática movió la cabeza en lugar de pregunta, la medimaga vió el terror del muchacho reflejado en la cara, entonces decidió acabar con su agonía, y le devolvió en respuesta una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa?, Pompy ¿qué le pasa a mi esposa?

-tranquilo Malfoy, no es nada malo,

El rubio pareció reaccionar, cómo si en ese momento se acordara de respirar, tomo mucho aire e hizo una mueca de alegría…

-¿pero qué es lo que le pasa?, ¿está embarazada no?

Esa preocupación se le caló en ese momento, ¿y si el embarazo no era tal?

-sí lo está –afirmó la medimaga.

Draco volvió a tomar aire, mientras exigía una respuesta con la mirada.

La medimaga prosiguió.

-su embarazo, es normal, los índices de sus análisis son normales –aseguró-

-¿pero si Longbottom me mostró el resultado y lo repitió varias veces?

La medimaga echó a reír.

-es un resultado normal para una madre que va a tener trillizos –espetó Pomfrey

-¿trillizos? –dijo Draco en un susurro.

-sí Malfoy tres bebes, por eso eran elevados por que eran para tres.

El hombre se sentó en una banca, su rostro reflejaba alegría una alegría natural, mezclada con pánico.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Severus y Hermione fueron a descansar a su cuarto.

-esa reportera, me odia, seguramente ya publicó todo en El Profeta –afirmó la castaña.

-lo se, tampoco yo fui santo de la devoción de la madre,

-¿Quién sabe los inventos que haya escrito? –seguía preguntándose la chica.

-tranquila amor, ahora ya no nos ocultaremos, más, Weasley ya pidió el divorcio y en cuanto podemos nos casamos –dijo Snape dispuesto.

Ella sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que ahora no te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó asombrado el profesor.

-no soy yo, eres tú, dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?

-no creo que debas casarte conmigo.

-por Merlín Hermione, no me asustes ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

-eso que tú no te puedes casar conmigo, yo voy a envejecer y ya no me querrás, tú vivirás por mucho tiempo con el mismo aspecto y tal vez… tal vez no mueras nunca. Tal vez eres inmortal.


	18. Chapter 18

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Perdón no se que paso ayer y por que publicó mal el cap

Hola chicas estoy un poco atrasada con la escritura ya que estoy leyendo CREPUSCULO de STEFHENIE MEYER es un libro muy atrayente, lo recomiendo, no les diré de que se trata, son por ahora tres libros, muy buenos.

Gracias por leer besitos bigi

Capítulo 43

La cara del chico fue devastadora, para lo que la mujer agregó.

-no te amargues por adelantado, Malfoy, tal vez no sea nada grave, tal vez solo sea la inexperiencia y el excesivo amor de Nerville,

-ojala sea eso, su excesivo amor –repitió el muchacho.

La hora pasaba lenta e interminable, Malfoy miraba a su reloj muggle cada segundo, ni siquiera bajar puntos a las casas lo satisfacía como antaño, entonces decidió investigar un poco a determinado alumno, el chico en cuestión, se dio cuenta de la mirada incesante de su nuevo profesor y con total descaro clavó sus ojos en él, en viva señal de desafío…

-señor Claude, me preguntó si es usted tan resuelto como aparenta –preguntó Draco ante la mirada atónita del resto del alumnado.

Stive Claude era incondicional de Luna, por lo cual odiaba a Malfoy, todo el colegio sabía la historia de su casamiento, todo el colegio sabía el dolor de la profesora por el desamor de su esposo…

-lo soy –aseveró el alumno,

-ya lo veremos –dijo Draco en señal de reto…

El timbre sonó y ambos se levantaron raudamente. Draco ya no pensaba en el chico, su mente solo se dirigía hacia la enfermería…

-¡Malfoy! –dijo Pomfrey en cuanto lo vió. Ya voy por los resultados –espetó segura yéndose a su laboratorio.

Draco estaba inquieto, miles de suposiciones revoloteaban por su cabeza, y en ninguna de todas ellas, Luna salía bien librada…

El chico vió venir a la medimaga a lo lejos, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, no era buen presagio, no quería que se acercara, no quería saber la noticia, no quería confirmar sus sospechas. De manera automática movió la cabeza en lugar de pregunta, la medimaga vió el terror del muchacho reflejado en la cara, entonces decidió acabar con su agonía, y le devolvió en respuesta una pequeña sonrisa…

-¿Qué pasa?, Pompy ¿qué le pasa a mi esposa?

-tranquilo Malfoy, no es nada malo,

El rubio pareció reaccionar, cómo si en ese momento se acordara de respirar, tomo mucho aire e hizo una mueca de alegría…

-¿pero qué es lo que le pasa?, ¿está embarazada no?

Esa preocupación se le caló en ese momento, ¿y si el embarazo no era tal?

-sí lo está –afirmó la medimaga.

Draco volvió a tomar aire, mientras exigía una respuesta con la mirada.

La medimaga prosiguió.

-su embarazo, es normal, los índices de sus análisis son normales –aseguró-

-¿pero si Longbottom me mostró el resultado y lo repitió varias veces?

La medimaga echó a reír.

-es un resultado normal para una madre que va a tener trillizos –espetó Pomfrey

-¿trillizos? –dijo Draco en un susurro.

-sí Malfoy tres bebes, por eso eran elevados por que eran para tres.

El hombre se sentó en una banca, su rostro reflejaba alegría una alegría natural, mezclada con pánico.

Al llegar a Hogwarts Severus y Hermione fueron a descansar a su cuarto.

-esa reportera, me odia, seguramente ya publicó todo en El Profeta –afirmó la castaña.

-lo se, tampoco yo fui santo de la devoción de la madre,

-¿Quién sabe los inventos que haya escrito? –seguía preguntándose la chica.

-tranquila amor, ahora ya no nos ocultaremos, más, Weasley ya pidió el divorcio y en cuanto podemos nos casamos –dijo Snape dispuesto.

Ella sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es que ahora no te quieres casar conmigo? –preguntó asombrado el profesor.

-no soy yo, eres tú, dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué yo qué?

-no creo que debas casarte conmigo.

-por Merlín Hermione, no me asustes ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

-eso que tú no te puedes casar conmigo, yo voy a envejecer y ya no me querrás, tú vivirás por mucho tiempo con el mismo aspecto y tal vez… tal vez no mueras nunca. Tal vez eres inmortal.


	19. Chapter 19

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

Capítulo 45

7 meses después…

Luna estaba en la cama matrimonial, había peleado con Draco y éste se había ido furioso a las cinco de la madrugada, la chica miraba el crepúsculo por la ventana cuando sintió un pequeño dolor, trató de sentarse, su vientre extremadamente voluptuoso le impedía realizar movimientos firmes por lo que su tarea de incorporarse tardó unos minutos, ese paso del tiempo hizo que sintiera un dolor más fuerte ni bien pudo sentarse…

-¡hay! –se quejó la chica en un grito. No sabía que hacer, tal vez saldría al corredor para buscar ayuda, ella sabía que su esposo no se había ido demasiado lejos, pero su orgullo hizo que no pensara en él, si no en Nerville…

Sin meditarlo se levantó de la cama y ganó rápidamente el pasillo.

-¡Hay! -volvió a gritar- sin quererlo este grito fue más alto, más aterrador, Luna sintió mucho miedo, estaba sola en medio de un charco de agua, y su vientre parecía explotar, tan fuerte le dolía que de apoco apoyada en la pared se dejó caer…

-¡LUNA! –gritó Draco al verla en el piso, el rubio ya más tranquilo había decidido volver a su cuarto y tratar de hacer las paces con su esposa.

Draco corrió hacia ella, quién lloraba del dolor intenso y los miedos que tenía.

-Luna tranquila, ya estoy yo, te voy a llevar a la enfermería, seguramente van a nacer los chicos,

Luna sonrió, mientras respiraba como Nerville, le había enseñado, Draco conjuró un hechizo y el pesadísimo cuerpo de la rubia flotó en el pasillo sobre una camilla que el avezado mago llevaba sin problemas.

-ya falta poco Luna, ya tendremos a nuestros bebes, y desaparecerá tu enorme barriga –le siseo divertido.

-¡auch! Muy divertido, pero duele mucho.

-lo sé linda, en realidad no lo sé, me lo imagino, pero tú eres la mejor bruja, muy fuerte, y podrás con los tres.

Draco trataba de infundirle valor, un valor que a él se le evaporaba en cada quejido de su esposa…

Llegaron a la enfermería y Nerville salió a su encuentro, ahí Draco recordó, Pompey no estaba, todos se habían ido para Hosmeade, hoy era el día esperado por todos, hoy era el casamiento de Hermione Granger y Severus Snape.

Flash back

-Hermione, acaba de llegar una lechuza con un pergamino a tu nombre –le decía Severus una mañana temprano antes de salir para las clases.

Hermione se desperezó en la cama, ya que el hombre se levantaba unas horas antes que ella,

-tráemela, no seas malo Sevi que todavía tengo sueño.

-dormilona, eres una dormilona encantadora, pero solo te la doy si me premias.

-de acuerdo, pero mi premio te lo doy solo si te acuestas un poquito más conmigo, es que tengo frío y tú eres mi estufita personal,

Snape sabía que si accedía al pedido de ella llegaría tarde al despacho de McGonagal, pero poco le importó, se tiró de lleno sobre la cama.

-acá esta la misiva –dijo mientras Hermione le besaba por el gesto.

La castaña abrió la carta y empezó a reír.

-amor, ¡ya soy libre!, tengo en mis manos la sentencia de divorcio.

Snape sonrió abiertamente –esto hay que festejarlo.

Ese día fue uno de los primeros que el profesor llegaba muy tarde a su reunión diaria de profesores…

Fin de Flash back

Era la hora del casamiento, todos estaban en la pequeña capilla de Hosmeade, a Hermione le gustaba mucho por lo sencilla, y por ser el primer lugar que fueron juntos al decidir casarse. Ron Weasley no había querido casarse por iglesia, a lo que Snape accedió encantado por no poder negarle nada a esa mujer, dijo el hombre como respuesta. Estaban por entrar juntos hacia el altar cuando el paso de Severus es interrumpido por una Lechuza, el hombre nervioso trató de esquivarla sin darle importancia, pero el animal se puso directamente en su camino impidiéndolo que avanzara.

-toma el pergamino –le susurró Hermione.

Snape la miró con temor, y de manera irremediable sacó la carta de la pata del animal.


	20. FINAL

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER,

ESTE ES OTRO FICS QUE LLEGA A SU FINAL

OJALA LES GUSTE LUEGO ESCRIBO EL EPILOGO

BESITOS BIGI

Capitulo 45 El final

-toma el pergamino –le susurró Hermione.

Snape la miró con temor, y de manera irremediable sacó la carta de la pata del animal.

Sin embargo el animal no le daba paso.

-creo que quiere que lo leas –dijo la castaña.

Snape miró a todos los seres queridos a los costados del camino hacia el altar y pidió internamente a Merlín que no sean malas noticias. Abrió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta para que Hermione escuchara.

Señor Severus Snape:

Estamos al tanto que hoy es el día de su boda, por lo cual cumplimos con el pedido que nos ha hecho el mago Dumbledor antes de morir.

Tiene usted que acudir luego de la boda y antes de la luna de miel a Gringotts ya que tenemos a su disposición la llave de la bóveda nº 314 que ha dejado el mago Dumbledor para usted y su esposa. Es de suma importancia que vaya en el momento indicado.

Lo esperamos felicidades

Griphook

Snape sonrió y miró a Hermione con dulzura y empezaron a andar rumbo al altar, Hermione estaba vestida con un lindo vestido corto color rosado y tenía el pelo atado en una coleta con un lazo rosa fuerte y el pelo lleno de pequeñas rositas rococó rosadas. Severus tenía un traje negro y una camisa blanca que hacía resaltar sus recias facciones…

Al llegar al altar el mago-cura, les hizo las recomendaciones pertinentes de cómo deberían portarse una vez casados y ambos sonrieron prometiendo ser fieles hasta que la muerte los separe…Al escuchar esta frase Hermione sonrió, ya no le temía a su enfermedad, ya no temía envejecer, ya no temía que su marido no envejeciera, ya no temía que él fuera inmortal, porque ambos se prometieron entre sí, no perderse nada en la vida, vivir a pleno, pasara lo que pasara…

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia –dijo el cura, luego de ponerse los novios los anillos.

El beso fue emocionante, su amor era tan pleno, que se transformaba en admiración de todos los presentes.

Salieron entre los aplausos de todos los amigos y familiares, que aprovechaban para tirar arroz, los magos con sus varitas hicieron unos fuegos de artificios que encantaron a los más chicos.

-¿vamos a Gringotts? Preguntó Severus a su esposa,

Con otro beso la chica le contestó y allá fueron…

En Hogwarts…

Draco entró en pánico,

-¿rompió bolsa?, le preguntó Nerville.

-creo que sí, ese líquido…

-exacto, escucha Malfoy, estoy solo y tus hijos son tres, tendrás que ayudarme.

-lo sabía –dijo Draco. ¿Es que todos se fueron a ese casamiento?

-todos, hasta los enfermos pidieron alta y Pomfrey los dejo.

-por Merlín, menos mal que convencí a Luna de no ir.

Luna los escuchaba hablar mientras se retorcía en la camilla, ya Nerville le había puesto el goteo auque presentía que tendría que ser un parto por cesaría.

-duele mucho –se quejó la chica.

-tendré que cortar, ¿listo Malfoy?

-por supuesto –espetó el rubio.

A los pocos minutos tres lindos bebes lloraban a todo pulmón, un varón y dos mujercitas.

Nerville se retiró luego de coser a luna mágicamente para dejar sola a la familia.

-son hermosos dijo Luna mientras besaba a una de las niñas.

Draco miró a su esposa.

-te amo, Luna, y siempre te amé –le espetó.

La chica sonrió a pesar del dolor que todavía sentía su corazón palpitaba de felicidad.

-yo también te amo, Draco.

Y entre el llanto de sus hijos se besaron apasionadamente.

En Gringotts…

Al entrar advirtieron que un duende los estaba esperando.

-mi nombre es Abdron, y soy el duende a quien mi amigo Dumbledor encargó la misión,

-¿una misión? –espetó la castaña.

-sí no era seguro que el señor Snape se casara alguna vez –dijo serio Abdron.

Hermione lanzó una sonrisa y Severus se atragantó. El duende siguió con su relato.

-deseché la misión al creer que el señor Severus Snape estaba muerto, auque no era cierto. Gracias a Merlín debemos conservar las misiones durante un siglo, por lo que no se desocupó la bóveda.

Y tendiendo la mano le dio a Severus una caja roja.

-en el interior se encuentra la llave –explicó. Y sin más los acompañó hasta la bóveda.

El duende los dejó solos, Snape tenía experiencia en abrir las bóvedas de Gringotts, ya que en varias ocasiones había ido con Dumbledor, o solo por orden suya, en unos pocos segundos hizo todos los movimientos para poder mover la pesada puerta.

Al entrar encontraron dos tarimas en una había un montón de dinero mágico y sobre él una nota que decía "Severus sabes que te quiero como a un hijo, úsalo para tu luna de miel, con amor paternal Dumbledor".

Snape sonrió y besó a Hermione mientras a ambos se les llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al recordarlo.

En la otra tarima se encontraba un pergamino era como un libro pequeño de unas pocas hojas en la tapa decía "para mi hijo Severus". El hombre lo tomó con mucho cuidado y empezó a leer lo suficientemente alto como para que la castaña escuchara.

Querido Severus si estas leyendo esto, es que gracias a Merlín, mi teoría era cierta, cuento con que Harry aya podido acabar con Tom, con tu ayuda por supuesto y también la del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger.

Por supuesto creo que Harry encontró y destruyó los horrocruxes y que pudieron matar al último, Nagini. Quiero que sepas que he llegado a muchas conclusiones correctas y que esa dosis que te obligaba a tomar, eran de una poción de mi invención. Si el basilisco te mordió y estas vivo es que ha sido un éxito, pero creo que debes saber que esa sustancia puede tener efectos secundarios, a pesar de no estar seguro, afirmo que el antídoto mezclado con pequeños fragmentos de la piedra Filosofal que he guardado para una ocasión especial será de gran ayuda, Nicolás Flamel al deshacerse de la piedra no supo que hacer con estas partículas y me las dio para que las cuidara.

Severus lo que quiero decir es que si te has casado es que te encuentras bien y feliz, o sea hace un tiempo de la mordida del basilisco, por eso quiero que sepas que tu vida puede ser muy larga auque creo que no inmortal, ya que estoy seguro que en el momento indicado morirás, te pido Severus no lo cuentes más que a tu esposa, es que no pretendo que el mundo mágico trate prolongar su vida innecesariamente, todos tenemos que morir en el tiempo exacto, recuerda hijo, tú hiciste lo correcto me obedeciste y fuiste un héroe para mí, y te pido perdón por haberte hecho vivir tanto tiempo con Tom pero eso era necesario y tú lo sabes.

Espero que mi poción no tenga ningún otro efecto secundario, si es así perdona hijo.

Espero que seas feliz junto a tu esposa.

Albus.

-mi padre era un genio –espetó Snape entre lágrimas.

-sí, a pesar de no salir exactamente como él pensó ya que estuviste 20 años…

Severus no la dejó terminar.

-mi padre era un genio –repitió. Si él no me hubiera dado esa poción, no hubiera despertado a tus 38 años y con el mismo aspecto atractivo…

-ya calla -dijo Hermione besándolo-. Tú siempre serás atractivo.

-lo se, pero esta mujercita mía no se queda atrás.

-¡claro que no! –dijo Hermione y se fueron de Gringotts besándose rumbo a la luna de miel.

FIN


	21. EPÍLOGO

Este fics contiene Spoliers del 7º libro

GRACIAS CHICAS POR LEER,

ESTE ES OTRO FICS QUE LLEGA A SU FINAL

BESITOS BIGI

Epílogo

Fueron a una hermosa isla, tenían 15 días de Luna de miel, y con el dinero regalado por Dumbledor, ya no había que regatear los gastos

Luego de amarse toda la noche al despertar Hermione comprobó que su marido no estaba. No tenía idea de a dónde se había ido, así que se levantó apurada para buscar alguna nota. Tomo su varita y exclamó –¡accio mensaje de Severus! Pero no apareció nada. Entonces volvió a intentar -¡accio mensaje de mi esposo! Tampoco dio resultado, por su mente pasó miles de posibilidades y en todas ellas un reto formal por lo no hecho.

-¡amor llegué! –dijo casi a los gritos el hombre tirándose sobre ella que estaba tumbada en la cama.

-¡Severus! ¿cómo te marchas sin decirme a donde vas?

-lo siento cariño –pucherió- es que te veías tan linda dormida que no quise despertarte.

-¿dónde fuiste?

-¡sorpresa! Toma es mi regalo para esta noche, iremos a cenar y a bailar en el hotel mágico.

Hermione tomo unos paquetes que no había visto y empezó a desenvolverlos sobre la cama,

-¡por Merlín Severus! Son hermosos –dijo mientras sacaba un vestido rojo y unos zapatos de tacón al tono. –gracias amor, pero no tenías que hacerlo.

-me encanta verte así de hermosa, además toma –le espetó dándole un estuche dorado.

-¡más Severus! –dijo tomando la caja y al ver un hermosa gargantilla de piedras con y una pulsera haciendo juego.

A la noche…

Hermione estaba vestida para la cena, Severus había salido a confirmar la mesa cuando entró, sus ojos no podía creer lo hermosa que estaba su esposa,

-Hermione estás divina –espetó.

-gracias dijo la chica.

Snape se acercó a su esposa, no pudo resistir su belleza, empezó dándole unos tibios besos en su escote cerca de la gargantilla, los besos subieron hacia su boca y también subió el grado de pasión de los mismos, Hermione primero se dejo besar pero al ver la ansiedad de su marido empezó a corresponderle, ambos cayeron sobre la cama y al hombre empezó a molestarle el bello vestido de su esposa,

-a ver linda –dijo mientras peleaba con el cierre –definitivamente debí comprar un vestido más simple –dijo mientras seguía luchando. Sin más tomo su varita y al acto el vestido rojo terminaba en el suelo del dormitorio…

Esa noche no cenaron tampoco bailaron, pero ambos están seguros que fue la noche en la que Hermione quedó embarazada de su tercer hijo…

En Hogwarts…

Draco y Luna estaban felices con sus pequeñitos,

-cómo los llamaremos –preguntó Draco.

-bueno tú ya tenías uno ¿no?

-oh claro Jimmy, me encanta eso nombre, nuestro niño se llamará Jimmy, a no ser que prefieras el de Stive -espetó.

Luna no daba crédito a sus oídos, rodó los ojos e hizo como si nada hubiera dijo el rubio.

-de acuerdo me gusta Jimmy Malfoy, y las niñas ¿puedo elegir el nombre de ellas? auque no utilizaré el de tus amiguitas.

Draco sonrió, le había devuelto el golpe ¿Qué había sido de la dulce Luna? -pensó.

-esta bien linda, auque no creo que encuentres uno -burló.

La cara de Luna palideció.

-era un chiste, vamos ¿no te vas a enojar? –le dijo apenado.

-sé que tuviste muchas novias…

-ninguna como tú, Luna, pude haber tenido millones, pero solo te amo a ti, quiero que me creas, Luna, quiero que no lo dudes nunca, tú eres lo mejor de mi vida, se que no te elegí antes, pero te juro que te elijo ahora y te elijo para siempre, no solo eres mi esposa, tú y mis hijos son mi vida.

Luna se puso a llorar y Draco la besó y la abrazó dulcemente.

-Stefanía y Micaela ¿te gustan? –dijo enjuagándose las lágrimas.

-Stefanía Malfoy "Stify" y Micaela Malfoy "Mica" me gusta mucho.

Los cinco se mudaron a la mansión Malfoy dónde vivieron mucho tiempo y fueron muy felices, los tres chicos fueron los vivos retratos de los padres, todos rubios y con ojos color del tiempo.

Se amaron siempre, siempre estaban juntos "como un día prometieron sin pensar, como luego lo hicieron a sabiendas, hasta que la muerte los separe".

Muchos años después…

Mi nombre es Isabella Snape. Quiero contarles yo el final de historia de mis padres, fui afortunada por haberlos tenido a ellos. Soy afortunada por recordarlos en mi memoria. Junto con mis hermanos mayores Rose y Hugo fuimos una auténtica familia, mi padre adoraba a mi madre, es decir ambos se adoraban, pero él que no envejecía iba adoptando con el paso del tiempo las costumbres de ella, se iba adaptando a mi madre, se iba complementando y tal era su amor que nunca nadie los encontró en edades desparejas a pesar de que hasta yo estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Él no fue inmortal, no, Dumbledor a quien no conocí por supuesto pero sí su leyenda le había dicho que moriría cuando fuera necesario, mi madre Hermione Granger de Snape, a quien la salud nunca fue su aliada, con sus insoportables dolores de cabeza pudo lograr vivir hasta los 78 años y mi padre Severus Snape, cuando ella cerró al fin sus ojos, a las pocas horas él también cerro los suyos.

Pero no quiero que estén tristes, fueron felices, muy felices, y todo se debió a Dumbledor ya que fue él quien logró su regreso, porque ¿Qué habría sido de la vida de mi madre, sin el regreso de Snape?

Fin.


End file.
